Caminos encontrados
by Ires
Summary: *Continuación Fic Confianza * Han pasado cuatro años desde que Helga y Arnold se separaron, ahora por decisión propia ambos regresan a Hillwood, ellos son diferentes, el reencuentro les acercará o les alejará? Mucho tiempo que arreglar y situaciones que sanar. Un camino difícil cuando hay corazones de por medio y no quieres lastimarlos.
1. Arnold

**_Ok, antes de que leas este fic, creo que debes leer el fic que he subido anteriormente llamado Confianza, pues esta es la segunda parte, no por eso será muy largo, realmente no se que tanto se vaya a desarrollar este fic, pues apenas lo estoy escribiendo, pero realmente espero que se desarrolle de esas maneras sorpresivas en que no esperas lo que sigue._**

**_Si ya has leído Confianza, bienvenida(o) a esta segunda parte, realmente no se si he subido primero a Arnold o a Helga, pero ambos capítulos los termine casi al mismo tiempo, solo que no sabía que punto de vista poner primero, sea cual sea espero que los disfrutes y nos vemos abajo._**

**_Discleimer._**Nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo en base a los personajes de Craig de la serie animada "Hey Arnold"

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_ARNOLD _**

El tiempo transcurre de diferentes maneras para cada uno de nosotros, levantó la vista y veo que son las nueve de la noche y yo tengo casi veinticuatro horas sin salir del hospital, mamá ha llamado un par de veces porque al fin tengo vacaciones y desea que regrese a casa, algo que decidí hacer, ahora comprendo porque ellos dejaron esto para estar juntos en el consultorio.

Estaba cansado y solo podía pensar en mi ultima paciente y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Ella miraba el suelo y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Era más delgada de lo normal y venia por un accidente doméstico. Tiene 12 años.

\- Hola Amanda - dije y ella levanto la mirada. Tenia el ojo morado y un pequeño corte en el labio. - Que fue lo que paso?

\- Me caí por la escalera, mi torpe hermano dejo su carrito y me resbale.

\- Tu mama o tu papa vienen contigo?

\- No. Ellos trabajan. No hubiera venido pero no deja de salir sangre.

\- te daré un par de puntadas. - dije ella solo asintió y saco un gorro de la mochila un gorro de rayas que me recordó a otro de otra persona y activo algo en mi.

\- Oye Amanda. Si alguien te hiciera esto me lo dirías.

\- Me caí doctor.

\- entonces llamare a tus padres mientras te...

\- No. Sabe que creo que estoy mejor, ya me voy.

\- Espera - dije deteniéndola. - No lo diré. Pero si ellos te golpean debes decirlo.

\- Usted no sabe nada. Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos, no dejare que le pegue.

\- Creo que podemos ayudarte.

\- Doctor si usted dice algo nos enviaran a una casa temporal y nos separaran. Por favor no diga nada. No se repetirá.

\- bien. - dije - pero si pasa algo llama a este numero ella podrá ayudarte - dije dándole el teléfono de la trabajadora social.

Me senté en una de las sillas de descanso y cerré los ojos, realmente necesitaba descansar. Una voz conocida y a veces irritante me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

\- Bueno, bueno Dr. Shortman ¿Qué ha pensado del puesto que le ofrecieron?

\- Yo, de hecho voy a ver si aún está el Decano.

\- Te está esperando – dijo mi mejor amigo caminando a mi lado. – Sabes porqué decidí venir a verte, porque quiero saber tu respuesta.

\- ¿Dejaste tu oficina para saber si me quedaré aquí en New York o si me iré?

\- Claro, sabes que tengo una lista de candidatos para ocupar tu habitación y debo saber si empiezo a mirarla o sigo rechazando las ofertas.

\- Pudiste preguntármelo – dije mientras cruzaba las puertas de metal hacia el área administrativa del hospital.

\- ¿Me lo hubieras dicho?

\- No, aun no lo sabía.

\- ¿Ahora lo sabes?

\- Lo sé – dije sonriendo – Puedes ofrecer la habitación, regresaré a Hillwood.

\- En serio viejo, ¿dejarás todos los esplendores de esta magnífica ciudad por ese pueblo?

\- Me quede aquí porque me ofrecieron mis prácticas profesionales, he terminado de modo que me voy.

\- Pueblerino – dijo Lorenzo riendo – Te veré allá en vacaciones.

\- ¿Iras a verme?

\- No me perdería una celebración Shortman después de haber vivido una.

\- Bien, te veré en un rato.

\- Claro estaré en el auto.

Camine por los pasillos de regreso, nadie ni siquiera Lorenzo lo sabía, este era mi último día en el hospital, era momento de volver a casa, por alguna razón creí que si venía a esta enorme ciudad la encontraría, quizá las trilladas películas que a ella le gustaban me hacían creer que ella terminaría buscando su sueño… pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado me pregunto ¿Cuál era su sueño? Convivimos casi un año pero aun así nunca la conocí, nunca supe que deseaba, nunca me contó sus secretos, todo lo vine a descubrir mientras ella luchaba por su vida, y por eso deje de luchar para encontrarla.

Phoebe y mamá creen que la odie, pero no pude hacerlo, realmente después de una semana en casa sin noticias de ella, huí de Hillwood para refugiarme en Harvard y nunca intente encontrarla, durante los cuatro años de la carrera solo me mantuve inmerso en mis libros, en mis estudios y no puedo negarlo en la aparente relación de amistad que mantuve con todos, aunque Lorenzo fue la válvula de escape con quien pude hablar cuando todo era demasiado difícil.

Ahora que miro mi vida desde otra perspectiva, diría Christine, ahora que soy un adulto, puedo ver que todos tenían razón conmigo, realmente la amaba, pero también sentía lastima por ella, después de encontrarla bañada en sangre, casi a punto de morir, sentí lastima por lo que yo tenía y ella no tenía, sentí necesidad de protegerla y ser su guardián, cuidar su corazón y su persona, obtuvo un gran valor para mí pero al mismo tiempo lo perdió y lo peor es que ella se dio cuenta de eso mucho antes que yo y por eso se marchó.

\- Bueno Arnold – dijo Lorenzo ofreciéndome un café – Celebremos porque volverás a tu hogar.

\- Claro – dije sentándome en el asiento del copiloto y vi que tenía varias maletas en el asiento trasero. - Rayos olvide que hoy te ibas.

\- Tengo que ir a celebrar la graduación de Geraldine. Oye por cierto vino a buscarte esa chica Samanta.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que estabas en consulta y que le llamarías, dime viejo ¿Por qué sales con ella?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Es una modelo, ok creo que quizá sea lo peor que haya dicho un hombre en la existencia de la humanidad, pero no es tu tipo de chica.

\- ¿Y ese cual es?

\- No lo sé, alguien que se interese por los otros, quizá una doctora, o una chica Green peace, o a lo mejor una maestra. Ella solo se preocupa por ella y por su carrera, digo es muy linda y muy atenta y sus momentos caridad siempre son bien recibidos pero ella no es para ti.

\- Bueno si conoces a alguien que sea para mí preséntala, vale.

\- Realmente lo haría, no, sabes que lo haré, te presentaré a mi cuñada, acompañame a Harvard a la graduación

\- Tengo trabajo, que haya presentado mi baja no significa que me puedo ir hoy mismo. Pero como que ¿Tu cuñada? Creí que Nadine no tenía hermanos.

\- Vale no es mi cuñada, es cuñada de mi hermano, pero al final sigue siendo mi cuñada, porque bueno no tenemos demasiados parientes ni ellas ni nosotros, de modo que la he adoptado como cuñada, además tengo mucho tiempo de conocerla, aún más que a ti y eso es mucho.

\- Debes de saberlo, ella es magnífica.

\- ¿Y esta chica maravilla no tiene novio?

\- Si lo tiene, pero solo le escribe por correo, aunque estudio en Harvard siempre viajaba a Canadá a casa de su hermana, aunque creo que quizá realmente ese novio solo sea el nerd de su generación, realmente no lo se.

\- ¿Quieres que inicie una relación con una chica que vive en otro país?

\- Bueno, puedo presentártela, sé que vendrá a visitar a sus padres, pero no pregunté a qué lugar vendrá, pero nada más lo sepa podemos escaparnos para que la conozcas, o podre invitarla a ir a Hillwood.

\- Debo decirte que tus dones de casamentero apestan, pero gracias, me voy a arreglar para ir a ver a Laila.

\- Debes terminar con ella, recuerda ella no es para ti – dijo mientras arrancaba su auto al dejarme fuera de nuestro departamento.

\- Claro, ten un buen viaje.

* * *

Hacía dos semanas había vuelto a casa, estaba trabajando medio tiempo en la clínica de la ciudad y era como si de pronto todos los casos de abuso fueran visibles, o realmente todo hubiera cambiado de un día para otro y los padres, los maestros, los compañeros y los novios abusaran de el poder que tienen sobre otra persona.

Cheque mi salida y subí a mi viejo auto, papa lo había conservado y aun seguía igual que antes. Lo había usado para mudarme y ya estaba todo en mi pequeño departamento, era un viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo donde mi padre había conseguido una habitación y no me podía quejar. Tenia una cocina y un baño compartido pero ambas habitaciones eran independientes y contaban con una sala de estar y un frigobar.

Mama se había quejado porque no volvía a casa pero era difícil después de todo lo ocurrido, quería decir que lo había superado pero no era así. Nunca lo haría.

Conduje por las calles y me detuve en una gran casa azul, golpee la puerta y sorprendentemente mi pequeña hermana fue la que abrió la puerta.

\- Sabes que no necesito chaperon.

\- A veces lo dudo. Pero no vengo a verte a ti, sino a Gerald. - ella me miro y me hizo pasar.

\- Quien es amor?

\- El zopenco cabeza de balón - dijo ella y esas dos palabras me sacaron el aire.

\- Hey viejo cuanto tiempo.

\- Si lo se - dije mirando la casa y casi creí que la encontraría allí riendo, quiza el comentario de mi hermana hizo crecer mis dudas de que él mantenía comunicación con Helga y no me lo decía.

\- oye podemos hablar.

\- Ok - dijo Phbs - de todos modos ya me iba te llamare en la noche.

\- No te vayas puedes quedarte. Solo quería disculparme por ser tan tonto. Realmente yo debí saber que tu tenias razón.

\- Sobre?

\- sobre Helga. Se que tenias razón, yo ahora que he estado trabajando he visto chicas con la misma necesidad de Helga y sin nadie que les ayude.

\- Arnold eso es terrible.

\- Estuve equivocado. Creo que ahora entiendo porque mis padres dejaron esto de la medicina.

\- Pero puedes hacer algo diferente.

\- Así que viejo espero me perdones y tu también enana.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado - dijo su hermana.

\- Gerald estoy feliz de que tu quieras soportarla el resto de tu vida.

\- Ah ah ah - dijo Phoebe abrazandome - Eres un tonto pero sabiamos que lo comprenderias.

\- Y no has sabido nada de ella? - me pregunto y vi a mi hermana haciendo caras, es como cuando mi madre hace un comentario o Amy que aun con todo el tiempo que ha pasado pregunta por ella.

Les maquillo el dolor que aun siento y se que se dan cuenta de la molestia que me da que pregunten por ella, de modo que delante de ellos actúo de lo mas feliz.

\- Oye no te había dicho, Arnold tiene novia se llama Samanta, la conoceremos en unos días.

\- Vaya chico, genial.

\- Vendrá a pasar vacaciones y también su compañero de cuarto Lorenzo.

\- Ves amor y tu que necesitabas gente para la caza de la manzana de oro. - dijo Gerald sonriendo.

\- Eso es fabuloso tengo que seguir arreglándolo. Nos vemos.

\- Pero - dije mirándola.

\- Vamos hermano otro día iremos de paso me ayudas a cargar algunas luces que tengo que...

\- Bien vamos. - Ella miro a su novio y luego a mi y subió al auto en silencio, pareciendo preocupada por algo.

Conduje por las calles hacia el centro.

\- En donde recogeremos las luces?

\- olvídalo le pediré el auto a mama.

\- Vamos aprovecha tu cargador.

-Olvídalo ok - dijo ella cortante con esa mirada.

\- ¿Donde es?

\- Lo siento, no quiero lastimarte, se que el tema de Helga no es algo...

\- Oye ya la supere. En verdad.

\- Me da gusto.

\- Solo - dije mirando al frente - A veces quisiera saber porque se fue así yo.

\- Hey no te pongas así. De verdad creo que tuvo su razón - dijo intentando sonreír - cuando la veas pregúntaselo y si no, créeme que yo iré a preguntárselo.

-Vamos donde es.

\- En casa de Bob Pataki.

\- Ok - dije conduciendo hacia allá. Desde que se marcho deje de ir por ese rumbo preferí cruzar media ciudad a pasar por allí. Quizá era hora de superar eso.

En la puerta había varias maletas, mi corazón revoloteo pues había varias cajas amontonadas. Me baje del auto y acompañe a mi hermana. La ultima vez que estuve en ese porche fue cuando casi muere Helga.

Mi hermana golpeo la puerta y abrio un joven rubio con anteojos. Casi podría jurar que lo conocía pero realmente no sabia de donde.

\- Hola esta el Sr. Pataki?

\- No el esta en la tienda fue por cajas de embalaje. Tu debes ser Phoebe la hermana de Armando.

\- Si soy yo y es Arnold.

\- Ah si. El suele cambiar los nombres yo soy Braynie pero para el soy Brayan. Perdón por entretenerte, el me dejo estas cajas para. Dijo que si alguna extensión falla le avises.

\- Gracias.

\- Les ayudare a subirlas.

\- Eres pariente de los Pataki?

\- No solo estoy aquí para recoger algunas cosas. Creo que es todo. - dijo el subiendo la ultima caja.

\- Gracias y estarás mucho tiempo por aquí?

\- Probablemente. Fue un placer.

\- La semana que entra es la conmemoración de la guerra de los tomates, espero verte por allí.

\- Claro gracias.

Al llegar a casa salude a mama y a mis hermanas pero sin quedarme mucho tiempo me fui a casa lo único que quería era recostarme y descansar.

Llegue a mi habitación y me acoste bajo el cielo estrellado que me saludaba a través de un gran ventanal. Según mi casero tendría compañía una pareja libertina es decir sin estar casados rento el cuarto y se mudarían durante la noche, casi siento que los chismes de Samanta me siguen, cierro los ojos e intento poner mi mente en blanco.

Abrace la almohada mientras la música de mi mp3 entonaba una triste canción sobre alguien que aun siente lo mismo que el en el corazón, una melodía que le robo a la luna y que sufre tristeza y melancolía.

La música le arrullo mientras ruidos de una mudanza completaban su sueño y sus pesadillas y nuevamente la perdía.

* * *

**Realmente fue una gran lucha el saber que capitulo subiría primero, Arnold ganó, espero que les haya gustado, vamos empezando, mismos personajes, nuevos personajes, ahora vamos a ver como se desarrolla esta historia. **

**Gracias por leer, por seguirme, por sus comentarios, no olviden dejarlos realmente me anima saber si les ha agradado o no, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**IRES **


	2. Helga

**_Ok, antes de que leas este fic, creo que debes leer el fic que he subido anteriormente llamado Confianza, pues esta es la segunda parte, no por eso será muy largo, realmente no se que tanto se vaya a desarrollar este fic, pues apenas lo estoy escribiendo, pero realmente espero que se desarrolle de esas maneras sorpresivas en que no esperas lo que sigue._**

**_Si ya has leído Confianza, bienvenida(o) a esta segunda parte, realmente no se si he subido primero a Arnold o a Helga, pero ambos capítulos los termine casi al mismo tiempo, solo que no sabía que punto de vista poner primero, sea cual sea espero que los disfrutes y nos vemos abajo. _**

**_Discleimer. _**Nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo en base a los personajes de Craig de la serie animada "Hey Arnold"

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1 _**

**_HELGA_**

**_¿Te has dado cuenta como después de que tu corazón se deshace y se rompe realmente no esta roto? Suena extraño, pero así es, alguna vez leí que el corazón __está hecho de un material completamente distinto, pues se trata de un material mucho más maleable, irrompible, que puede moldearse de nuevo una y otra vez. Fabricado según una receta secreta. El mazapán._**

Me quedo mirando las líneas escritas y suspiro viendo que al fin termine el diario que mi hermana me regalo en navidad por opinión y sugerencia del psicólogo.

_Se que has conocido mis últimos años en la universidad pero hoy quiero contarte mi pasado como es que llegamos aquí._

_Antes de Harvard y de lo que soy ahora solo era una chica que iba a morir sin sueños y esperanzas, que abandonó a aquel a quien amaba por saberse quién era ella._

_Debo decir que probablemente él me odie o ya ahora me ha olvidado pero fui la causa de eso nunca fui totalmente sincera con él, siempre que quería el saber algo yo cambiaba el tema sin decir nada, quizá era mi forma de aceptar que no estaríamos juntos y así el olvido para el fuera mas sencillo._

_Pero quiero que sepas lo que pasó entre ese momento y ahora, no te diré mis años de estudio pues eso esta escrito en ti, pero si como acepte llegar a esta situación y cómo con estas líneas cierro el circulo de mi pasado y mi presente. Pues aunque soy la misma chica de Hillwood, también soy ahora más fuerte sabedora de que me amó y valgo lo suficiente para vivir._

_Cuando llegue a casa de Olga llegue completamente rota no solo físicamente sino también moral y espiritualmente. Mi destrozado cuerpo no era realmente consciente de todo el dolor infligido hasta que me encontré fuera de la casa de mi hermana._

_El taxista me dejó en la zona residencial ante una hermosa casa victoriana y no puedo negarlo llore al ver esa casa cubierta bellamente con luces navideñas y muñecos de nieve. _

_Di un par de pasos y golpee la puerta unos momentos después escuche a alguien diciendo algo que debí haber avisado de mi llegada al verme se sorprendió pues sé que no me esperaba._

_\- Hola ¿esta Olga? - dije limpiando mis lagrimas quizá así no me viera tan miserable._

_\- ¿Olga? Claro - dijo sorprendido - pero pasa debes morir de frío, ¿quien la busca?_

_\- Helga - el me miro y casi pude ver reconocimiento en su mirada cargada de lastima me guió a una sala donde un acogedor fuego bailaba suavemente._

_\- Iré a llamarla. - la puerta volvió a ser golpeada y se que llego la persona que esperaba._

_\- un segundo._

_\- Hermano - dijo riendo - debiste llamarme ven vamos a tu habitación. Debo ir con Olga._

_\- Claro - dijo el desconocido. _

_Mientras miraba las fotos escuche el grito de mi hermana detrás de mi._

_-Hermanita bebé. -dijo abrazándome. - ¿Que haces aquí? _

_\- Olga yo... - el enojo lleno mis pulmones. Estaba muy molesta y solo pude gritar la pérdida de Arnold, el dolor de estar en el hospital inmóvil casi siendo asesinada por aquella que debía cuidarla... cuidarla y amarla._

_\- Me abandonaste - grite - me dejaste sola y prometiste volver y nunca lo hiciste._

_\- Helga lo siento yo..._

_\- Tu no sabes lo que viví, no tienes idea como fue que... - las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y comencé a llorar, ella permaneció en el mismo sitio sin siquiera acercarse._

_\- Helga verdad - dijo el hombre que me abrió tocando mi hombro. - Soy Charly el esposo de tu hermana porque no me acompañas a tu habitación. El viaje fue largo y necesitas descansar. ¿Traes tu orden médica?_

_\- Si - dije mirándolo me recordó al Sr. Shortman y eso me hizo querer llorar con más ganas. Era joven y atento. _

_\- Olga prepara el desayuno para los cuatro veré que se sienta cómoda._

_El me mostró la habitación de invitados y el baño me dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudará en llamar. Debo decir que realmente a partir de ese momento mi vida fue una bruma, quizá por esa semana porque realmente esperaba que él me llamara y no lo hizo, ¿escucho mi mensaje? O ¿me odiaba? Simplemente deje que el dolor me abrumara de tal modo que si no ha sido por mi hermana y su familia hubiera llegado al final que mi madre deseaba para mi._

_Casi dos semanas después de haber llegado a Canadá o eso fue lo que pensé salí de la cama. Realmente el cuerpo me dolía y camine por la casa silenciosa hasta la cocina._

_\- hola Charlie - dije intentando sonreír el chico levantó la mirada y me miro a los ojos._

_\- Mira nada mas, la reina del drama de casa de mi hermano._

_-Lo siento. ¿Quien eres? - dije sonrojandome._

_\- Vine de vacaciones con mi hermano Charly. ¿Asi que te sientes mejor? _

_\- Si. Gracias,¿has visto a mi hermana? _

_\- Salieron a hacer el super. ¿Quieres desayunar?_

_\- Yo estoy bien. Volveré a la cama._

_\- Sabes eres muy valiente - me dijo a mis espaldas - Me dijeron tu historia, o algo cercano a ella. Eres admirable Geraldine. Por cierto soy Lorenzo. Si necesitas algo llámame._

_Deje las palabras de Lorenzo en el aire y volví a mi habitación, ¿que le había dicho mi hermana? _

_Me di una ducha y me vestí con la poca ropa que tenía. Cuando salí encendí el televisor y busque un canal de noticias, me sorprendió de ver que había pasado casi un mes desde mi cumpleaños. ¿Donde había quedado todo ese tiempo?_

_Me quedo sentada en cama y veo a mi hermana entrar en la habitación._

_\- Helga, Lorenzo me dijo que despertaste._

_\- yo lo hice. ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado aquíi?_

_\- un mes y medio. _

_\- ¿Que? ¿De verdad? _

_\- Si. Charly quiere que vayamos a quitarte ese yeso. Necesitaras rehabilitación y si no tienes problema iremos con mi psiquiatra._

_\- ¿Crees que estoy loca?_

_\- No. Pero creo que necesitas ayuda para superar lo que paso. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?_

_\- No._

_\- Olga - dije mirándola a los ojos - ¿porque no volviste?_

_\- Oh hermanita bebe, si lo hice dos años después de que Charlie y yo nos habíamos casado y el me dijo que me ayudaría pero mama me amenazo que te haría daño y que no te dejaría ir. No supe que hacer, sabía que era cierto. Íbamos a regresar este año por ti pues eres mayor de edad. Papa me dijo lo que paso lo siento tanto._

_\- estoy bien. Ahora lo estoy, mama ¿ella?_

_\- Dice papa que se esta recuperando físicamente pero nunca será la misma._

_\- Olga y nadie me ha llamado?_

_\- No. ¿Quieres llamar a tus amigos?. ¿Avisar que estas bien?_

_\- No, esta bien. _

_\- ven vamos a comer. Charly y Lorenzo quieren conocerte. _

_Después de eso no puedo decir que mi vida fue más fácil. Un cuento rosa con final feliz. Realmente fue como ir caminando sobre una calle tapizada de cáscaras de huevo._

_Fue difícil, noches llenas de gritos y lágrimas, miradas de lastima por los que me rodeaban cubiertas superficialmente por alegrías y silencios. _

_Lorenzo fue un gran amigo. Se sentaba a mi lado y charlaba de sus clases me dijo que estudiaba en Harvard donde todos sus familiares habían hecho carrera, aun Charlie que fue asistente del decano por casi toda la carrera y la especialidad. _

_El nunca me miro con lastima como lo hacía Olga, mas bien era como reprochándome mi actitud y eso me enfurecía al final se reía de mí y se marchaba dejándome hecha una furia._

_\- Helga cariño - me dijo mi hermana una tarde mientras estaba en el jardín. Había pasado casi medio año en Canada y era fácil olvidarse del tiempo que ha transcurrido. Pero todo termina y hay que enfrentar lo que viene delante. - Porque no me dijiste que te habían aceptado en Harvard? - dijo mi hermana blandiendo los sobres como una bandera en pleno campo de batalla._

_\- Yo, lo olvide._

_\- Lo olvidaste? Hablaré con Charles veras que te ayudará a entrar._

_\- no se si estoy lista. - dije llevando mi mano al dije que colgaba en mi cuello._

_\- Vamos ha pasado un buen tiempo es hora que sigas adelante, quizá conozcas a un chico lindo._

_La mire y sonreí, no le había dicho nada de Arnold, ¿para que hacerlo? El me odiaba lo sabia le había abandonado sin ninguna explicación cuando el me entrego su corazón. Cada dia espere su llamada y nunca la recibí, algo dentro de mi me decía que quizá no recibió el mensaje pero estaba escrito en el sobre donde iba el teléfono, era imposible no haberlo visto y eso me dolía, Gerald prometió entregárselo y sé que lo hizo._

_Al final ella me convenció entre un año después de ser aceptada en la Universidad. Lorenzo fue un gran apoyo para mi y su novia Nadinne era como su complemento perfecto._

_Además de eso Braynie ¿Te conté de el cierto? Lo conocí cuando iba a casa de mi hermana, resultó ser mi compañero en literatura universal y bueno es como mi mejor amigo con intenciones ocultas, aunque según Yuyin mi consejero y su mejor amigo no tienen nada de ocultas._

_La vida en la Universidad fue en su mayoría buena, deje atrás esa etapa de chica bully y hasta cierto punto me volví popular, quizá solo era realmente darme cuenta cuanto valía y proyectarlo cada día. _

_Tengo varios amigos que como dice Braynie son los impopulares, pero son mis amigos. Además de eso estoy como consejera de chicos que han vivido situaciones como la mía y fui escritora en el diario escolar._

_Mis tiempos libres los viví en la biblioteca. Y se que te preguntas si en tres años que estudiamos en la misma escuela nos encontramos. La verdad es que no, como siempre dije soy buena jugando al escondite._

_Así que es el final, termino un ciclo, he decidido volver a casa. No a Canadá a Hillwood. Es hora de perdonar y seguir adelante pero sobre todo es hora de pedir perdón y afrontar lo destruido._

_Cierro el diario y levantó los ojos para toparme a mi consuelo en este tiempo y sin el no me hubiera animado a ingresar a Harvard ofreciéndome un capuccino._

\- Creí que habías dejado de ser la reina del drama Geraldine.

\- jaja.- dije tomando el café - estoy esperando que todo esto termine. - lo abrace con fuerza, pensé que no vendría.

\- ¿Cuando llegaste?

\- Ayer, pero no quise darte la sorpresa antes, además te vi ocupada paseando con el cuatro ojos.

\- Oye Braynie no es un cuatro ojos, grosero, ¿que tal New York?

\- Fabulosa lo sabes, deberías acompañarme.

\- Quizá algún día. - dije acomodarme el birrete en la cabeza.

\- ¿Iras a Canadá? - me pregunto.

\- No. Iré a casa de mis padres.

\- ¿En serio? Es la primera vez que escucho de ellos. ¿Y donde queda eso? ¿New York? Creí conocer todo de ti, pero realmente nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Brincos diera es un poblado cerca de la costa, Hillwood nada que ver.

\- ¿Viajaras a Hillwood?

\- Lo haré ¿porque?

\- Es decir ¿allí creciste?

\- por así decirlo mas bien de allí escape.

\- ¿tan malo es?

\- Creo que ahora será mejor.

\- Entonces podrás llevarme a conocer el poblado. ¿Cuando llegas allá?

\- ¿Porque?

\- Pues yo llego el lunes ¿y tu?

\- ¿iras a Hillwood?

\- Claro me invitaron de vacaciones y nos encontraremos allí.

\- Oh - dije - Claro.

\- Te presentare a mi mejor amigo se que ustedes dos se hallaran muy bien.

\- ¿Otro? Realmente no estoy para eso, yo - dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho pero el dije estaba oculto bajo la toga.

\- Es mi mejor amigo - dijo sonriéndome Lorenzo.

\- ¿Que tu mejor amigo no es el novio de mi compañera de cuarto?

\- Lo es. Pero tu lo has dicho. Son novios no hay actas por escrito.

\- tienes un problema de casamentero. A Braynie le encantara.

\- Aun sales con ese nerd.

\- Oye. - dijo él al lado de nosotros.

\- Helga es hora de empezar - dijo Braynie corriendo y arrancándome del brazo de Lorenzo - No lo hará si tu no estas ¿vamos? - dijo ofreciéndome su brazo y entregándome mi birrete que con la carrera se me cayó.

\- Acabemos de una vez.

\- HELGA GERALDINE PATAKI...- escuche que me llamaban y me levante a recibir mi titulo. Mi familia aplaudió al fondo y la única persona que realmente esperaba ver allí y deseaba que estuviera no estaba.

* * *

**Ok, arriba los dos, el inicio de esta historia desde ambas perspectivas, ¿que les pareció? sean compartidos (as) y dejenme dos reviews uno por capitulo y cuentenme que tal ¿les ha gustado? **

**Creo que es una gran historia a desarrollarse la de esos dos, pronto veremos que pasa.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

IRES


	3. Hillwood

**Debo aprender a grabar mis correcciones antes de que pase un incidente, pero bueno que bueno que nos vemos por aquí desde hace tiempo trabajo en este capitulo pero realmente tengo poquisimo tiempo libre pero al fin esta. **

**Nada me pertenece todo es obra de Craig B. **

* * *

**HILLWOOD **

**HELGA.**

Hace más de tres meses que gradué, desde entonces no veo a Lorenzo pues regreso a New York donde trabajaba en un despacho jurídico y Braynie esta recorriendo el país buscando el trabajo ideal, mi hermana quería que me quedara pero estaba decidida a ir a Hillwood aunque temía lo que sucediera, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que iría a Hillwood pues allí vivía su mejor amigo que para el colmo de los casos resulto ser él.

Abrí la computadora y entré en mi página social, que realmente solo había hecho por petición de Lorenzo aunque nunca lo utilizaba y como tenía costumbre últimamente entre en la página de mi ex compañera de cuarto. En el perfil allí estaba él a su lado sonriendo.

Eso me dejaba muda, realmente nunca pensé que Arnold hubiese estado tan cerca y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta y todo porque él me mostró su foto antes de marcharse, ¿realmente Arnold y yo estuvimos tan cerca y no nos encontramos?

Es cierto nunca estuve en la habitación más que a la hora de dormir, recuerdo que Samantha me tachaba de "libertina" aunque realmente no puedo creer que ella me diga eso cuando había filmado varias películas de bajo presupuesto con baja ropa también, así como la infinidad de fiestas a las que asistió sus primeros dos años de la U, pero según ella ahora todo era distinto que tenía un novio.

Pero realmente entre Lorenzo y Braynie no tenía tiempo y no quería charlar con otros, no soportaba estar encerrada en el cuarto pues después de mi auto encierro en casa de Olga casi podía decir que era claustrofobica de modo que antes del amanecer escapaba al gimnasio donde nadaba y corria hasta la hora de las clases, además de que mis trabajos entre el diario, la consejería y la biblioteca no tenía tiempo de pensar en algo más, así como tampoco tenía las ganas, recuerdo que vi su nombre un par de veces sobre el mío en la biblioteca y después lo esperaba para verlo allí pero nunca ocurrió así que simplemente me aleje de donde estuviera Samantha y por ende de él aunque yo no lo sabía.

El teléfono timbre y me sacó de mis pensamientos, Charlie y mis sobrinas desayunaban junto a mí cuando conteste y sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo. Por alguna razón siempre esperaba que fuera otra persona pero imposible no tenía mi celular.

\- Hola

\- Hola nena.

\- Sabes que te golpeare cuando te vea. - dije sonriendole.

\- Te tengo una noticia. Encontré donde viviremos.

\- ¿Tu y yo?

\- Claro, eres mi novia.

\- Wow eso es una novedad. Bien cariño donde esta nuestro nido de amor. - Mi cuñado alzo la ceja y me miro sonriendo. - Braynie. Espero que tengamos vista al mar.

\- Lo siento tienes vista a una calle pero el techo es de cristal y tenemos acceso a la azotea.

\- Eso es genial. ¿Iremos a algún encantado país?

\- No para nada iremos a Hillwood. De hecho vendrás.

\- ¿Qué? - me quede congelada aun no le decía a donde me mudaría solo lo sabía Lorenzo y mi hermana pero dudaba que Lorenzo se lo dijera.

\- Si, me han dado el trabajo en el diario de aquí y llegue hoy. Tu hermana me dijo que planeabas mudarte acá.

\- ¿Estas en Hillwood?

\- Sorpresa. ¿Creíste que te dejaría? De hecho estoy charlando con tu padre y te manda saludos.

\- Ok esto es... ¿Cómo sabes quién es mi padre?

-Bueno la empresa de tu padre no es una tienda de esquina, vamos eres más rica que yo. Espera te lo comunicaré.

-Hola Helga - dijo la voz de mi padre - tu novio me ha dicho que regresaras, eso me da gusto, yo espero verte, sabes lamento lo que paso, no es que…

\- Hola papa. ¿Has estado bien? - Mis manos tiemblan cuando escucho su voz, hace tres años que no hablamos y sé que él tampoco sabe que decir.

\- Si, ya nos veremos, te pasare a Brayan.

\- ¿Le dijiste que eres mi novio?

\- Bueno me di la libertad, pero por más que lo niegues acepta que te mueres por el título.

\- Claro.

\- Te veré en el aeropuerto. - dijo colgando el aparato evitando que le dijera todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Mire a mi cuñado que me sonreía.

\- Entonces ¿tú y Braynie? Olga me lo dijo pero no lo creí.

\- Claro que no. Lo sabes y él lo sabe.

\- Helga te conozco desde hace 4 años y nunca te he preguntado pero, ¿tienes algún novio o algo parecido? - lleve mi mano a mi cuello y el sonrió. - Por eso lo pregunto por el corazón en tu cuello. Sabes - dijo dejando el diario en la mesa - Realmente no he querido que Olga me diga nada sobre lo que pasó cuando llegaste, pero estoy segura que realmente amabas a alguien cuando llegaste aquí ¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- Oh - dije suspirando - hubo un chico, hace años cuando me vine a Canadá, pero no terminamos bien, si lo amaba mucho, pero el, es complicado.

\- Y sabes algo de él?

\- No. Le deje el teléfono de la casa donde vivían cuando llegue a Canadá, pero nunca llamó creo que me odia, realmente le rompí el corazón y después nos mudamos y simplemente me di por vencida.

\- Bueno tu le sigues queriendo. - dijo como una afirmación - realmente dudo que tu le puedas romper el corazón a alguien, quizá de tu hermana lo creería, pero dime ¿tu lo has buscado?

\- No, ¿que podría decirle? Hey Arnold, fíjate que te deje porque tenía miedo de que dejaras la escuela, tus sueños y todo lo que amabas por mí, ademas si mama moría me acusarían de asesinato y no quería verte envuelto con eso, no cuando tu y tu familia me ayudaron tanto. - Cerré la boca al ver que había hablado en voz alta.

\- Bueno, donde vives no es tan grande - dijo ignorando mi exabrupto - así que tarde o temprano lo verás, debes estar lista para eso y para saber que quizá esta con alguien mas. - eso me dolió pero lo sabía Lorenzo me lo dijo. Ahora lo veía diariamente en su red social. Aunque era doloroso era la verdad.

\- lo se. Pero vive en New York así que no lo veré.

\- Además, por otro lado, Brainye realmente esta interesado en ti, quizá si le das una oportunidad.

\- Lo pensare. - dije sonriendo - Gracias Charly por todo.

\- Para eso es la familia. - dijo volviendo a su libro.

\- Claro, iré a empacar.

\- Olga envió tus cosas que tenías en el garaje, asi que deben haber llegado a casa de tu padre.

Subo a mi habitación y comienzo a guardar las pocas pertenencias que me quedan, mi hermana me dejó una bolsa de obsequio sobre la cama y al abrirla encontré un hermoso diario de cuero.

Lo abrace y sonreí, tomé mi pluma favorita y comencé a escribir.

_Inicio una nueva historia, mañana estaré de nuevo en casa y me pregunto Veré a Arnold? Seguirá allí o estará cumpliendo sus sueños? Solo te prometo una cosa, cuando lo vea prometo explicarle todo, toda la verdad._

Cierro el diario y lo meto en mi bolsa, realmente se que eso no es verdad, pues ahora se donde esta y estoy segura que no lo veré. Debo terminar de empacar porque el vuelo sale en la noche y llegará en la madrugada a casa.

El vuelo es corto y llegamos justo a tiempo. Al descender con mis maletas veo a Brynie con un enorme cartel que dice "H.G. mi NENA"

\- Eso no es gracioso - digo envolviéndolo con mis brazos mientras él me estrecha.

\- Eso significa que no me matarás?

\- Te he extrañado suficiente como para no asesinarte. Pero pongámonos al día y luego veré si te mato.

El tomó mi maleta y yo me colgué en su brazo mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto intentando escucharlo mientras mi mente viajaba al pasado a la ultima vez que lo pise.

\- No creo que me hayas extrañado si sigues ignorándome.

\- Lo siento estaba recordando, hace años que no volvía, es diferente.

\- pues seremos dos turistas - dijo sonriendo - la próxima semana es algo como la guerra de los tomates y nos han invitado.

\- ¿la guerra de los tomates? Eso es gracioso, creí que había dejado de hacerse esa conmemoración.

\- Llegamos hogar dulce hogar. Es un poco chico pero te gustara. Aunque hay que subir varias escaleras.

\- No te preocupes no son mis archi enemigas.

Entramos en el edificio, era como una zona de departamentos en una casa de huéspedes. Había fotos y una pequeña sala al entrar y subimos tres tramos de escaleras y nos detuvimos en una puerta roja.

\- Solo debo decirte algo, compartiremos la cocina y el baño.

\- Oh - dije. - ¿y si es un chico guapo y sexy?

-Espero que no, aun no lo conozco pero al parecer se va temprano como a las cinco diariamente y regresa pasadas las 11 de la noche así que no lo veremos y no me preocupa demasiado, si no me has hecho caso a mi que soy un encanto dudo que un desconocido logre mas que yo.

\- Eso Señoras y Señores es confianza. -dije alzando las manos como si fuera a darle una ovación.

\- Vamos a dormir, niña graciosa - dijo mi amigo.

\- Creo que quiero desempacar.

\- Ok te toca la cama de arriba pero hoy la usaré yo la otra esta abajo sacala cuando termines.

\- ¿No me ayudaras?

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Realmente no. Pero descansa.

El se fue a la habitación y yo me quede allí, mientras escuchaba en el teléfono el mensaje de mi hermana por irme a vivir con un chico pero era Brainye y mil veces prefería estar con el a con una desconocida.

**Arnold.**

Al amanecer me vestí y me encontré con varias cajas en la cocina, por lo visto los nuevos inquilinos ya estaban con la mudanza. Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo y abrí la puerta.

\- Hola, hola - dijo mi novia entrando en la habitación. - Esto es tan lindo.

\- Hola Samy. ¿Que haces aquí? - dije sorprendido sin saber que hacía ella allí.

\- Vine a darte una sorpresa, estoy de vacaciones esperando una llamada de la revista y decidí venir a verte. Además Lorenzo me dijo donde estarías.

\- Sabes hoy trabajo y se me ha hecho tarde, desayuna algo y puedo dejarte en tu hotel y te veré por la tarde.

\- Arréglate y vayámonos yo he desayunado en el aeropuerto, llegue hace como dos horas pero no quise despertarte. - dijo haciendo un puchero.

Me siguió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama deshecha.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? - le pregunte mientras buscaba mi camisa para ir al trabajo.

\- Regular, mucho que hacer ya sabes pero tranquilo, creí que no podría venir. Quieren que el lunes este en Londres, de modo que solo quizá estaré esta semana, pero bueno conoceré a tu familia aunque… - dijo guardando silencio.

\- Mamá quiere conocerte, esta muy entusiasmada.

\- Oh realmente Arnold - dijo suspirando - no creo que estemos listos para eso de conocer a nuestros padres, digo creo que tu familia debe ser muy linda pero, es como entrar en un compromiso mayor, yo no se si estoy lista, digo es como si nos comprometieramos.

\- Bueno - dije mirándola - de eso se trata, me voy a duchar no tardo, hablaremos en un rato.

Cuando salgo la encuentro sacando libros de varias cajas.

\- Cariño debes desempacar se ve horrible esto lleno de cajas. Casi parece mi habitación con mi compañera amante de los libros. Por cierto nunca te lo pregunté ¿Lorenzo terminó con su novia?Quise preguntarle a él, pero como que no somos muy amigos.

\- No. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

\- Solía pasar mucho tiempo en mi cuarto el último semestre. Creo que viajaba allá casi cada semana y bueno un par de veces paso allí la noche, ya sabes eran dormitorios mixtos y todo eso, pero no creí que fuera ese tipo de persona. Además supe que fue hace unos meses a Harvard.

-La hermana de la esposa de su hermano graduó allí, quizá la fue a ver se que son amigos, ademas sabes que los chismes me molestan.

\- Pero Arnold es tu amigo.

\- Y si él no lo ha mencionado es porque no es importante.

\- Pues debes preguntarle. Y volviendo a lo otro debes desempacar.

\- No he tenido mucho tiempo.

\- Lo bueno es que estoy aquí para ayudarte. - dijo sacando los libros y los papeles que eran anotaciones que fueron a dar directo a un bote de basura - ¿Oye este sobre lo tiro? Tiene un número escrito, te servirá aun? Parece una clave o algo así.

\- No lo se - dije tomando el sobre que tenía en la mano.

\- Realmente no es mucho, simplemente no empacaste bien. - dijo vaciando la segunda caja y colocando los libros en el librero.

\- Vámonos - dije guardando el sobre en mi bolsillo.

\- Espera quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros. - La mire sin comprender y me senté delante de ella - Querido seamos sinceros, nuestra relación es cómoda y no estoy dispuesta a cambiar eso en este momento conociendo a tu familia.

\- ¿Defines nuestra relación como cómoda? - dije un tanto irritado.

\- Bueno si, no hay compromiso serio, nos vemos de vez en vez y no hay dramas amorosos. Es muy cómoda.

\- Pues no creo acostumbrarme a la comodidad. - dije - Pero pensé que te gustaba y que deseabas algo serio.

\- Si eso es verdad, debo decir eres diferente a los que he conocido, por eso decidí salir contigo en la universidad. Pero creo que seguir adelante no estaría bien. Es mejor terminar. Se que tu y yo no estamos cien por ciento comprometidos con esta relación.

\- Samantha realmente no es el mejor momento.

\- Lo es, porque se que tu madre quiere conocerme, no quiero lastimarte pero debemos aclarar esto, tu amas a esa chica.

\- Sam...

\- Se que no te gusta tocar ese tema pero es necesario, no puedo estar yo en tu corazón mientras la tengas a ella.

\- Yo no tengo a nadie.

\- Claro que si! - dijo alzando la voz - Deja de mentirte Arnold, aun la amas - dijo poniendo en mis manos el corazón de cristal que me regalo Helga en navidad, olvide que aun lo tenía.

\- De donde...

\- Si esto ha viajado contigo de Harvard a Nueva York creo que realmente aun vive allí, el día que decidas dejarla ir ese día nuestra relación dejara de ser cómoda y podemos comprometernos.

\- Realmente lo siento.

\- Estaré bien - dijo sonriendo. - Pero lo haré oficial hasta enero, no me harás pasar las fiestas sola aunque yo estaré en Londres y tu aquí.

\- Bien.

\- Ahora llévame al aeropuerto, creo que regresaré a New York.

\- Puedes quedarte conmigo.

\- No, mejor no - dijo colocándose sus gafas de sol - Dile a tu hermana que me envié el vestido, estemos juntos o no yo hice una promesa.

\- Mi hermana te espera el sábado en la conmemoración.

\- Disculpame con todos.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue en silencio, ella tomo su maleta y se bajo sin despedirse, sabía que era nuestro adiós pero yo no hice nada para detenerla, ella tenía razón no había compromiso con nosotros, se que mi madre me dará un sermón sobre que el no crió un hijo para ser así, pero realmente no tengo otra cosa que ofrecerle, mi corazón no ha sanado, no le he permitido sanar y probablemente no lo haré, bien dice la canción que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero y ese escapó hace muchos años ya.

Entré en la clínica directo a mi oficina. Realmente no tenia por que trabajar, siempre iba a verla, pero despues de lo ocurrido temprano hoy pero necesitaba ocupar mi mente y ahora era un lío.

Saque el sobre que me entrego Sam. Sabia lo que era, allí Helga me entrego el teléfono y su despedida. No tenia nada escrito. Al abrir la solapa allí estaba el teléfono que Sam menciono y otros cuatro dígitos al lado.

El numero lo conocía era el de ella, lo marque tantas veces hasta que el buzón se lleno. Mire los cuatro digitos al lado y en ese momento lo comprendí, levante la bocina y marque el numero.

Su jovial saludo me hizo extrañarla, deje de marcarlo cuando el mensaje de buzón lleno me dijo que no podíamos hablar más y en ese momento yo marque los cuatro dígitos.

"Bienvenido a su buzón usted tiene 99 mensajes por escuchar - esos eran mis mensajes los había contado lo siguiente me dejo sin respirar - y uno que es urgente. Mensaje urgente. La fecha era cuatro años atrás.

Su voz sonaba llorosa y había ruidos, gritos y sonidos de bocina al fondo.

_Arnold, hola, antes que me odies quiero explicarte todo aunque realmente no se como hacerlo, mis pensamientos son confusos y solo quisiera estar a tu lado. Pero una parte de mi no puede hacerlo porque seria injusto para ambos. No odies a Gerald por esto, el simplemente me ayudo a hacer algo que sin su ayuda yo hubiera hecho. _

_Te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a irme por ti. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños que seas feliz y hagas lo que siempre haz soñado no quiero atarte por lastima cubierta por amor._

_Espero poder explicarme, por eso me voy tu debes seguir adelante sin mi y yo son ti aunque tu seas la única verdadera familia que he conocido. _

_Se feliz, ama a alguien, ríe y recuerdame como aquella chica afortunada a la que alguna vez amaste._

_Iré__ a casa de mi hermana el numero es... llámame prometo explicar todo. No te sientas obligado a nada, si no lo haces aceptare tu decisión y me quedare fuera de tu vida, nunca mas sabrás de mi. Te amo. _

El sonido del fin del mensaje me hizo repetirlo una y otra vez, entonces me dejo el mensaje ella realmente esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran.

Tome mi celular y marque el numero después de un par de timbrazos una mujer me contestó.

\- Hola.

\- Disculpe ¿se encuentra Helga Pataki?

\- ¿Pataki? No creo que tiene el numero equivocado.

\- Lo siento pero ella vivía allí hace unos años. Rubia de ojos color miel.

\- Bueno aquí solia vivir una chica así, pero no se apellidaba Pataki, recuerdo que era la hermanita de Olga la recuerdo una chica muy linda.

\- Si, es ella, usted ¿sabe donde se encuentra?

\- Ellos se mudaron lo siento no se donde puedes localizarlos.

\- Pues gracias. - dije colgando el teléfono y me quede mirando el papel. Allí estuvo mi respuesta todos estos años y simplemente lo desperdicie, todo el dolor acumulado en este tiempo comienza a removerse dentro de mí, pues realmente no le di una oportunidad de explicarse y solo simplemente me llene de dolor.

Miro la oficina y se que no quiero estar aquí, tomo mis llaves y mi teléfono y salgo al único lugar donde quiero estar en estos momentos, en casa.

* * *

**Ambos estan en el mismo lugar de modo que falta poco para que se reencuentren, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos antes de navidad, así que solo ajusto unos detalles y subo el siguente. **

**Gracias por leer y sus comentarios. **

**Feliz fin de semana **

**IRES **


	4. Inesperado

**Hola, la verdad anoche estaba terminando el capitulo y no crean que como los finales de temporada estan dejando a todos con la aflicción a todo lo que da, no por eso esto debe ser así, (aunque Beth TWD) haya sido sacrificada y creo que eso me tiene traumada, jajaja no por eso me desquitaré con mis personajes, pero bueno no me adelantaré, espero que disfruten el capitulo. **

**Realmente espero tener mas oportunidad de actualizar con mas prontitud, pues mi trabajo ahora es frente a una compu jajaja así que nos veremos antes de navidad. **

* * *

**Helga**

Casi no pude dormir, después de medio desempacar, realmente creo que hay cosas que debo llevar a casa de papá o buscar un departamento más grande aunque mi amigo no tenga tantas pertenencias todo es mío, sobre todo los libros. Abro los ojos y se que es hora de ir adelante y enfrentar el pasado, me pongo en pie y tomo el teléfono mientras veo a Braynie preparar el desayuno.

He vuelto a tener pesadillas tantas como cuando llegue a Canadá pero se que no he hecho ruido pues Brynie no me despertó como lo hacía Samantha diciéndome que era una loca.

Pero ahora es diferente es como si recordará porque huí. Es cierto que mucho tuvo que ver Arnold y su decisión de no seguir adelante en sus sueños por mi. Pero también fue por el miedo de vivir con la sombra de lo que mamá hizo y eso me hace volverlo a soñar.

\- Espero no lo quemes - Le digo a Braynie cuando salgo a la cocina intentando borrar los residuos de mis pesadillas.

\- puedes venir a ayudar.

\- Esto es mas divertido. Me voy a cambiar no espíes. - Cerré la puerta y marque el teléfono de alguien con quien debía hablar, lo había prometido.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Se encontrara Gerald? - pregunte con voz temblorosa.

\- No esta ¿quien le llama?

\- Soy una amiga, Helga.

\- Pues no esta, pero me dijo que si llamabas que te diera su celular - dijo el joven en el teléfono - ¿Quien eres que espera tu llamada desde hace años?

\- Solo una amiga.

\- Gracias - dije colgando después de escribirlo.

\- Helga ven a desayunar - dijo Brayine y deje el teléfono y me siento a la mesa con él.

Mientras desayunamos le cuento todo sobre el viaje y el igual me cuenta que ha ido a casa y después de empacar todo decidió venir antes que yo para poder tener todo listo, me cuenta que el contrato que le dieron fue por casi un año, me pregunta por el mío y le digo que es igual, pero no estaremos en el mismo departamento de modo que tendremos de que charlar por las noches.

\- Dime Helga, ¿porque nunca habías vuelto acá?

\- Fue una vida difícil.

\- ¿Y hay alguien especial aquí?

\- No, se que se marcho lejos, realmente no se donde localizarlo. - Samantha y el salieron el semestre anterior y eso lo alejo completamente de mi radar hasta ahora que supe que vivía en New York.

\- ¿Es por su causa que no me haces caso? - Dijo tomando el dije de mi cuello entre sus dedos y sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi.

\- Quizá, esa como te lo digo, di mi corazón hace mucho.

\- Bien. Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. - dijo alejándose mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

\- Gracias. Iremos a la oficina? - dije quitándolo de enfrente pues sabía que era mi trabajo lavar pues el había cocinado.

\- Si. Sabía que no podías esperar.

\- Ve a arreglarte y cuando termine de lavar estaré lista en unos minutos - dije sonriendo mientras el entraba en la habitación y me dejaba sola con mis pensamientos.

**Pov Arnold **

Mi familia como siempre parecía estar de fiesta, ahora estando aquí y con su recuerdo tan fresco me siento como la primera vez que la traje a casa y la miro como si estuviera jugandole una broma, siempre fue así, tan lejana.

Realmente le he mentido, les he mentido a todos sobre que no se nada de ella, aun a mi mismo pero no quiero pensar en esa verdad con la que me encontré, es como si mi subconsciente quisiera borrarlo de mi mente, pero ahora cada momento que tengo libre ella ocupa mi cabeza, las dudas, las situaciones que nos alejaron y nos trajeron a lo que somos unos desconocidos.

Siento mi teléfono en el bolsillo y me pregunto si hace años le hubiera llamado ¿que le habría dicho? quizá lo correcto fue no encontrar ese teléfono hasta ahora, quizá solo la hubiera lastimado pero eso me habría evitado todos estos años de dudas.

Entro en la cocina y mamá me invita a desayunar, hay mucha comida, diversos platillos y Gerald me mira con angustia, realmente no tengo ganas de estar en medio de este evento, solo quisiera tumbar en el sofá y ver una película con mis hermanas.

\- Estamos eligiendo el color de las invitaciones - dijo Phoebe

\- y el brunch de la despedida - dijo Amy riendo - ¿paso algo para que vengas a esta hora? - Ella me mira y se que de alguna manera lo sabe y me sonríe.

\- Vaya si que tienen de donde elegir - digo ocultando mis sentimientos.

\- Arnold sírvete y dime cual es tu favorito. - Dijo Phoebe radiante

\- Claro.

El teléfono de Gerald suena y el mira la pantalla como decidiendo si contestar o no.

\- Espero que no sea el de las flores van dos que tu hermana rechaza los arreglos.

\- Simplemente no son perfectas. - Dijo ella - Contesta y dile que es su última oportunidad.

\- Hola - dijo el sonriendo - ¿Quien habla?

\- Arnold, ¿Samantha vendrá? Tengo listo su vestido.

\- Realmente no creí que... Debo atender - dijo el saliendo de la casa de manera extraña. - Cariño tengo que irme, volveré cuando resuelva esto. No cuelgues - dijo al teléfono.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Es del trabajo.

\- Debo atenderlo, volveré en una hora - lo veo tomar su saco y salir a toda prisa de la casa, Phoebe continua eligiendo olvidando la salida repentina de Gerald.

\- Mamá ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro cariño acompáñame a la cocina.

\- No es nada de lo que puedes estar imaginando.

\- ¿Es sobre Sam?

\- Si. Sabes ella y yo... - Mi teléfono suena y al ver la pantalla es ella. - Espera un segundo - escuche lo que dijo y luego colgue, ella sonaba casi feliz, me dijo que volvería y que no dijera nada en mi casa sobre nuestra ruptura pero que lo había pensado y se quedaría toda la semana hasta el próximo fin de semana.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Ella llegara después, lamento haberte dicho que llegaría hoy, ella y yo bueno tenemos algunas diferencias.

\- Cariño es natural toda relación es así, solo espero que seras feliz.

\- También espero eso.

\- Hijo estas bien? ¿Sucede algo con ustedes?

\- ella desea algo que no puedo darle.

\- Amor se que aun la quieres pero es tiempo, de dejarlo en el pasado.

\- Mamá realmente creo que solo necesito una respuesta de porque. Sabes - digo tomando una servilleta y comienzo a hacerla pedazos - Hace dos años la vi.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?, nos dijiste que no sabías nada de ella.

\- Eso es cierto, pero la vi en el aeropuerto iba con un hombre y llevaba un bebé en brazos. -dije recordando el momento en que la vi en la siguiente sala, lucia hermosa, parecía diferente, parecía feliz. A unos pasos de estar cerca de ella alzo de su lado a un bebé y lo miro con dulzura mientras el hombre hablaba con ella y se alejaba al área de comidas.

\- Pero hijo - dijo ella sorprendida - quizá solo ayudaba a alguien.

\- No, se que no era así, ella veía al bebé como tu mirabas a mis hermanas, a todos nosotros, es decir, es como si el letrero mamá lo llevara tatuado en la frente.

\- Cariño pero ¿ella te vio?

\- No lo creo - Mi localizador timbro era el aviso de que tenía que estar allí - debo volver vendremos el sábado - la bese y salí corriendo rumbo al hospital, dejando como siempre ese tema inconcluso.

**Pov Helga.**

Es la hora de la comida y espero con ansia a Gerald, hace años lo vi, cuando me dejo en la central de autobuses, desde entonces no se nada de él, corte comunicación con él y con todos, creí que no me contestaría, creí que no querría verme. Brynie esta a mi lado revisando el trabajo que tenemos que investigar y entregar esta tarde sobre la afluencia de turistas a la playa, yo ignoro sus palabras mientras miro la puerta con ansias.

Lo veo entrar, luce diferente, ya no es un niño como yo tampoco lo soy, barre el restaurante con la mirada y cuando vuelve a mirar sus ojos se posan en mi y me sonríe.

\- Helga - dice acercándose y levantándome en un abrazo - Chica, luces maravillosa.

\- Gracias, tu también - digo mientras me mira con una sonrisa - Dejaste tu peinado de cepillo, he- digo riendo.

\- Claro y tu tus coletas.

\- El es Braynie - dije mirando a mi amigo - Es un amigo, Braynie el es Gerald, es un amigo.

\- Un placer - dijo el rubio mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- Pero Pataki, ¿cuando llegaste?

\- Ayer, aun no voy a ver a mis padres.

\- Oh, ya veo, tu padre esta muy bien, suelo verlo seguido la empresa donde trabajo bueno hace su publicidad.

\- Que bueno que esta bien.

\- Y papá sigue siendo su consejero - dijo sonriendo - Los Shortman siguen en la ciudad, ellos te han extrañado.

\- Veo que...

\- El esta en la ciudad. - Levanto la mirada y lo miro asustada, siento las dudas de Braynie crecer en el pero no dice nada, continua con la mirada puesta en su ordenador.

\- ¿Que?

\- Llego hace unos meses.

\- Helga - dijo Braynie - Creo que iré a revisar estos datos en persona, te veo en la noche en casa - dijo besándome en la mejilla. - Toma la llave. - Dijo entregándomela y saliendo del restaurant.

\- ¿Es tu novio?

\- No, es mi amigo, pero vivimos juntos.

\- Wow, realmente cambiaste.

\- No es lo que crees, es como mi hermano, el me ayudo a salir de todo lo que había vivido y bueno mi hermana y su familia, así como él me dieron el animo de seguir adelante.

\- Pues te ves muy bien, Arnold te ha echado de menos,. - dijo mirándome.

\- Se que esta bien, yo de alguna manera se que ahora esta bien, que encontró a alguien.

\- ¿Lo has visto? - dijo sorprendido

\- No realmente, has escuchado la expresión de que el mundo es un pañuelo, bueno él es novio de mi ex compañera de cuarto.

\- ¿Y nunca se encontraron?

\- No, realmente ella me recordaba a Rhonda y creo que no eramos el tipo de amigas, ella me toleraba al igual que yo a ella.

\- Pues yo no tengo el gusto de conocerla, realmente nadie en su casa, el se apartó de nosotros, bueno de mi principalmente, y como Phbs y yo bueno nos casaremos pronto, evita su casa por evitarme a mi, bueno hasta antes que llegara.

\- Realmente? Felicidades por ustedes.

\- Phoebe se pondrá feliz de verte, realmente te ha extrañado.

\- ¿De verdad? - me siento inmerecedora de su amor, pues realmente no nos concimos y yo me aleje lastimandolos a todos.

\- Si, se pondrá feliz, realmente ella siempre en secreto se que te ha esperado para que seas su dama.

\- ¿Porque dices eso? Tenemos cinco años de no vernos.

\- Tan sencillo como que aun no elige a su dama de honor y estamos a tres meses de la boda.

\- Pues, me siento alagada, realmente no creo merecerlo.

\- Creí que eso había cambiado en ti.

\- Pero dime - dije cambiado de tema - porque no hablaban, creí que eran mejores amigos o algo así.

\- Bueno realmente debo decir que fue mi culpa, realmente por que te deje ir, verás.

**_Flash back._**

_Gerald _

_Al_ llegar al restaurante Phoebe va en silencio molesta por mi tardanza quisiera poder explicarle el motivo aunque cuando lo sepa se que me odiarla casi como lo hará su hermano pero realmente no me siento culpable por lo que hice.

\- Hermano hay algo que debes... - Le digo a Arnold que mira impaciente su reloj.

\- Gerald píde lo que quieras. - Dijo el Sr. Shortman sonriendo

\- Felicidades estuvieron maravillosas - dijo después mirando a Ami y a Christy.

\- Podemos probar el pastel.

\- Claro si a Gerald no le molesta - dijo Stella

\- Pasa algo? Viejo. - Me pregunto realmente me siento nervioso.

\- Yo debo decirte... - dijo el.

\- Yo no me llamo Helga - dijo Amy riendo - me dieron el pastel equivocado es de tu novia.

Mire el pastel y me arrepentí de no haberlo tirado. "Feliz cumpleaños Helga" y mire a mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Que es eso?

\- debí votarlo - dije mire a mi novia y después a sus pequeñas hermanas. - Amy. Christy les daré un premio a la que me traiga una pelota negra de la alberca de pelotas. - Ambas abrieron los ojos entusiasmadas y salieron corriendo al área de juegos.

\- viejo hay algo que debo decirte. - Dije suspirando.

\- Helga cumplió años? - Me pregunto y su mirada me dijo lo decepcionado que estaba de mí.

\- Si ayer.-dije sin mirarlo.

\- ¿No lo sabias cariño? - dijo mi madre angustiada. - Quizá podemos ir a celebrarlo con ella.

\- Yo con todo esto lo... - dijo el sin saber como continuar.

\- Lo siento por no decirte. - me dijo mi mejor amigo y vi culpa en su mirada - Yo nunca lo olvide lo escribiste en mi balón de basquet cuando teníamos 11 ¿lo recuerdas? dijiste que como jugábamos diario así no lo olvidarías, desde entonces cada vez que jugaba lo recordaba.

\- Y no me lo dijiste.

\- Sabia que no estabas de humor y ella tampoco. Y también debo decirte que se fue.

\- Que? - Los Shortman miraron afligidos a su hijo y a mi.

\- No se a donde. Sabia que estaba sola en la clínica porque vi a su padre abriendo la tienda y pase por el pastel para estar con ella hasta que tu llegaras, le envié un mensaje a Phbs avisándole - dijo y ella abrió el teléfono dándose cuenta de que ciertamente tenía un mensaje.

\- Gerald - dijo Miles - ¿como que se fue?

\- Ella ahora es mayor de edad y como la dieron de alta esta mañana se marcho del hospital.

\- ¿Esta en casa? - pregunto mi mejor amigo.

\- No - dijo el y bajo la mirada - Se fue de la ciudad.

\- QUE - grito el lleno de furia.

\- Arnold por favor - dijo su mamá - iremos a buscarla.

\- Tu no la detuviste. No me avisaste.

\- Te llame, estaba con ella, ella no quería hablar contigo, dijo algo como que no quería truncar tus sueños y no se que mas, y ella bueno, parecía muy infeliz y se fue, me dejo esto para ti.

**Fin Fash back. **

Lo miro sorprendida, realmente le dio el sobre, por alguna razón creí que quizá no se lo había dado y eso me da cierta tristeza.

\- Sabes que me dijo cuando le comente que habías escuchado lo que me dijo.

\- No.

\- Me grito y me dijo "claro que no quería estar de la misma forma con ella, iba a pedirle matrimonio"

\- Sabes - digo poniendome de pie - tengo que irme Gerlado dile a Phbs que... no realmente no le digas nada, no se si estoy lista para volver a verles.

\- Helga si piensas quedarte aqui lo volveras a ver, tarde o temprano.

\- Cuando sea el momento lo enfrentaré, gracias por seguir aquí. - le digo abrazandolo.

\- Cuentas conmigo siempre.

Salgo sin mirar atrás, no se que puedo pensar, realmente de todo lo que pense, todos los escenarios nunca imagine que ela quisiera casarse, pero eso significaba que... intento borrar los pensamientos de mi cabeza y cruzo sin fijarme y es cuando el impacto llega y después oscuridad.

* * *

**Se que es un terrible final, pero no se estresses no le dolera el accidente más que a mi. Realmente es irónica la vida, después de terminar el capitulo salí de compras con mi mamá y un tanto conductor no redujo la velocidad en una curva en un día lluvioso y nos llevó de encuentro. Gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores más que un hombro zafado y unos morados. Pero bueno intentare actualizar pronto.**

**Excelente semana a todos! **

**IRES**


	5. Casa

**Hola! Feliz navidad! Les envio un caluroso saludo y espero que se la hayan pasado super bien. Les dejo el siguiente capitulo y bueno creo que nos veremos hasta el año que entra por lo pronto, nos vemos abajo.**

**Discleimer: Nada me pertenece todo es de Craig Barlett. **

* * *

**Casa.**

La clínica esta extrañamente tranquila, después de haber trabajado hasta tarde anoche con dos cirugías de emergencia, hoy solo hemos tenido un par de baños y vacunas para algunos vecinos, Miles revisa a los pacientes que están en sus jaulas cuando el teléfono suena.

Phoebe se marcho a arreglar algunos asuntos de la boda y llevo a sus hermanas para hacer algunas compras aunque aun no es ni siquiera octubre están ansiosas por las celebraciones que están por llegar.

\- Veterinaria Stiles.

\- Se encontrará la Sra. Stella Shortman, dio este numero de contacto.

\- Si, ¿que sucede? - dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia la oficina donde su esposo trabajaba, pero sabía que algo había ocurrido, solo los servicios de emergencias tenían este numero como contacto de ella.

\- A ocurrido un accidente y tenemos este numero de contacto.

\- Pero que paso? Mis hijos están bien?

\- Bueno, si, al parecer no fue nada de gravedad, pero podrá venir al Memorial, no puedo dar mas información por teléfono.

Stella colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

\- Miles! -dijo angustiada mientras marcaba el numero de su hija mayor - Paso algo, tengo que ir al hospital.

\- ¿Las niñas están bien?

\- No lo sé y Phoebe no contesta.

\- Ve yo me quedaré para entregar a los que tenemos aquí si es algo importante llámame y llegaré lo antes posible.

\- Si, llama a Arnold.

Stella condujo mientras intentaba comunicarse con sus hijas, ninguna de las tres tomo la llamada y eso la tenía angustiada se estaciono en el Memorial y corrió hacia la recepción.

\- Soy Stella Shortman me llamaron porque una de mis hijas yo, no se quien...

\- Un momento enfermera lleve a la Sra. Shortman a la sala de trauma allí el doctor la atenderá.

Stella se detuvo al ver al chico moreno sentado en el sofá hablando por teléfono y casi sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies.

\- Gerald querido.

\- Suegra - dijo mirándola.

\- Phoebe se encuentra bien?

\- Si, ella esta en el cine con sus hermanas me acaba de llamar, al parecer le intento devolver las llamadas pero no contesta el teléfono.

\- Debí dejarlo en la camioneta, entonces si no son ellas, ¿es Arnold?

\- No - dijo el moreno suspirando. - Es - el doctor les interrumpió y la llamo.

\- Sra. Shortman, adelante teníamos su numero de contacto de la ultima vez que estuvo aquí y bueno no cambio sus datos, pero realmente fue un accidente menor, Helga aun duerme.

\- Helga? - dijo la pelirroja mirando a Helga durmiendo por la anestesia.

\- El golpe no fue demasiado, el conductor llamo a la ambulancia y solo se disloco el hombro, ya se lo hemos acomodado pero tardará en sanar.

\- Ella esta bien? - dijo Stella con lagrimas en los ojos, no solo por verla de nuevo allí, sino por verla de nuevo.

\- Despertará en unos minutos y podrán irse ya que ella pueda caminar.

\- Gracias.

Stella salio y vio a Gerald que parecía culpable.

\- Tu estabas con ella? - dijo acusatoriamente.

\- Me llamo, al parecer acaba de llegar ayer, realmente no sabía que estaba en la ciudad.

\- Gerald no quiero que pienses que estoy molesta, es solo que Arnold la ha pasado tan mal...

\- Mamá? - dijo el rubio dando vuelta por un pasillo. - Una de las enfermeras me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Gerald, Pohebe esta bien?

\- Si no es nada cariño. Vas de salida? - dijo Stella notando que no traía el uniforme.

\- Iré al aeropuerto, te veré en casa.

\- Claro amor.

Los dos lo miraron salir, parecía un poco molesto.

\- Puedes irte Gerald, yo me quedaré a que despierte.

\- No creo que eso le agrade mucho.

\- Eso debió pensar antes de terminar en un hospital - dijo ella sonriendo - No la culpo pero realmente agradezco que esto pasara porque se que probablemente no nos hubiera avisado de su llegada ¿verdad?

\- Al parecer sabe lo de Arnold y Samantha.

\- Bueno creo que antes de llegar alguna suposición creo que debo oír su historia, ve por mis hijas y diles que estarán castigadas hasta el siguiente siglo por no contestar su teléfono.

Stella se sentó al lado de Helga y tomó su mano, no podía dejar de dar gracias por verla de nuevo y tan diferente, suspira tranquila mientras le llama a su esposo informándole que todo esta bien, y que pronto de alguna forma sabe que todo volverá a estar bien.

**POV HELGA **

Abro los ojos adormecida pero no atontada, más bien como si me hubiese de pronto quedado dormida pero recuerdo el auto que me golpeo y miro la habitación, estoy en el hospital, una mano sostiene la mía mientras intento sentir que me paso, el dolor en mi hombro es leve pero se que se me disloco, conozco la sensación y se que estoy nuevamente sola, intentando salir adelante.

\- Helga, despertaste.

\- Stella - digo sorprendida y de pronto las lagrimas comienzan a derramarse mientras la veo sonreírme como siempre que me veía cada vez que llegaba a su casa.

\- No llores, ¿quieres que llame al doctor? - me pregunto, agite la cabeza negandolo mientras intentaba reprimir las lagrimas.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que... me da tanto gusto verla.

\- A mi también cariño, te hemos echado de menos, realmente hubiera gustado que fueras a casa en lugar de verte en este lugar.

\- Creí - dije desviando la mirada - creí que me odiaban y no querrían verme.

\- Es cierto que te marchaste sin decir adiós, pero no por eso íbamos a simplemente odiarte, realmente creo que mis hijas pensaron que tu las odiabas y por eso te marchaste.

\- No fue así.

\- Querrás explicarme porque?

\- Yo... realmente creo que usted lo sabe.

\- No lo creo, dime resolviste lo que tenias que resolver?

\- si.

\- Arnold sabe que estas aquí?

\- No. Creo que no tengo el valor de enfrentarlo.

\- Estas dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones?

\- Se refiere a Samantha?

\- Por lo visto realmente tu si lo buscaste.

\- No, realmente al final terminamos en la misma escuela.

\- Vaya, me gustaría saber como te fue en estos años.

\- Stella, ya esta listo, pueden irse, tu ropa esta debajo de la camilla. - dijo el doctor interrumpiendo. - Debes tener de reposo un mes, después regresa para revisión.

\- Gracias. Porque no te quedas unos días en casa?

\- Yo tengo donde vivir y...

\- Pero necesitaras ayuda, vamos.

\- No quiero ser una molestia.

\- Nunca lo fuiste cariño - dijo Stella besándome en la frente. - Ahora deja te ayudo.

Viajamos en silencio, eran casi las once y ella tomo su teléfono y marco un numero, dejando el alta voz abierto.

\- Amor, ¿todo bien? ¿como esta Helga?

\- Necesitara un poco de cuidados así que la llevaré a casa.

\- Bueno y ella esta de acuerdo? - pregunto Miles a lo que Stella sonrió. - Claro, crees que si no estuviera de acuerdo la traería a casa, sería como un secuestro.

\- Bien, pondré la cena en el horno. Helga me da gusto que estés bien. - dijo colgando la llamada.

\- Adelante te quedaras en tu cuarto, ahora ve a la cocina y vuelvo en un momento.

Me quedo mirando la puerta por la que cruce tantas veces y que me recibía como mi casa y ahora me siento como si fuese una extraña, es interesante como lo que nos pasa vuelve a repetirse una y otra vez en un ciclo, difícilmente creo salir de esto y me tendré que enfrentar a Arnold pero creo que es lo mejor. Así que pongo mi mejor cara y entro a la cocina.

Los pasos suenan por las escaleras y siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora y se que debería irme.

\- Papá porque tardaste tanto en darnos de cenar, lo que sea huele delicioso pero me dará pesadi... - Pohebe se queda a media frase congelada y me mira sorprendida - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Helga, santo cielo te ves horrible - dijo corriendo a abrazarme.

\- Hola Phbs.

\- Papi esta si es una sorpresa, ¿donde la encontraste? ¿que te paso?

\- Calma cariño, tendrán tres semanas para ponerse al día.

\- Te he extrañado tanto.

\- Helga - dijo Christine que ya era toda una niña de diez años. - Porque te fuiste? ya no nos querías?

\- Claro que si - dije abrazándola.

\- Vaya sabia que volverías - dijo Amy - mi hermano lo sabe verdad? es un tonto al creer que me engaña. Te extrañamos hermana.

Helga les sonrió y a Miles que después de todas sus hijas se acerco y la abrazo suavemente.

\- Estoy feliz de verte hija, ¿has estado bien?

\- si - dijo ella sonriendo- realmente lamento...

\- No digas más, lo importante es que volviste a casa.

Helga sintió su teléfono vibrar, eran más de las dos y no podía dejar de reír por todo lo que le contaban los Shortman, Phoebe le enseño los diseños de las flores y lo que quería para su boda y como Gerald le dijo le pidió que fuera su madrina.

\- Miren la hora - dijo Stella - es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos hablando, Helga seguirá aquí al amanecer.

\- Super genial - dijo Christine - sera como en los viejos tiempos, te volverás loca con mis panqueques de frambuesa.

\- Es su día de cocinar - dijo Phbs - y es su especialidad.

\- Ven vamos a tu habitación - dijo -Phoebe arrastrándola hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. - Ahora - dijo la morena - cuéntame sabes algo de mi hermano.

\- Es complicado. - El teléfono comenzó a vibrar y suspirando contesto.

\- Helga ¿porque no has contestado? - grito Braynie - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si estoy en casa de unos amigos, me quedaré acá unos días mañana te explico en la oficina.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- No, solo estoy ocupada.

\- A las dos de la mañana. ¿Sigues con ese chico Gerald?

\- No - dijo la rubia mirando a Phoebe que disimulo el escuchar el nombre de su novio en la conversación- Realmente debes esperar a mañana, estoy... estoy con mi familia - dijo la rubia y vio a Phbs sonreír - Gracias.

\- Bien descansa cariño - le dijo y colgo.

\- Lo siento, es un amigo vivimos juntos.

\- No necesitas explicarme.

\- Claro que si, me porte muy mal y no debí irme así - dijo Helga sentandonse en la cama.

\- Hey, todos cometemos errores y a veces eso que creemos es un error es simplemente el impulso a ser mejor, quiza si te hubieras quedado aqui si hubieses seguido con mi hermano pero aun temerosa por lo sucedido o yo que se, eres lo que eres por toda tu historia y se que Arnold se alegrara de verte, esta aquí ¿Gerald te lo djo?

\- Lo se.

\- Descansa, mañana hablaremos y veras que sigue loco por ti como hace años, tu aun...

\- Siempre.

La veo salir de la habitación y se que todo volverá a su cauce, pero me da miedo lo que eso pueda desencadenar.

**Pov Arnold.**

Al llegar al aeropuerto solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza ¿que hacia mama en el hospital? Pero la insistente llamada de Samantha me alejo para ir por ella al aeropuerto. No tenia ni idea de por que había cambiado de parecer pero realmente estaba considerando lo que Lorenzo me dijo, simplemente no eramos el uno para el otro.

\- Amor - dijo ella irritada cuando me vio y me abrazo como cada vez que "se enteraba que había alguien interesada en mi" según los rumores y eso le molestaba.

\- Vaya sigues con eso de marcar tu territorio Samy... - la voz de mi amigo me hizo entender la razón de su molestia. El le había dicho algo.

\- Que te quede claro Lorenzo, es MI NOVIO y no tienes por que estarlo ofreciendo a cualquiera que se te pare enfrente.

\- Oye mi cuñada no es una cualquiera, ademas que no me dijiste que habían terminado? no estabas por irte del país?

\- No pienso dejar que MI NOVIO...

\- Sam - dije apartándome - realmente no puedo estar metido en este juego y no seré tu novio solo cuando tu lo desees, habíamos hablado y terminado, prometí - dije antes de que me interrumpiera - que no diría nada pero realmente estoy cansado de tus cambios de humor.

\- Arnold cariño, realmente todo este tiempo he tolerado que seas amigo de él, pero debes decidir si lo quieres a el o a mi.

\- Me estas dando a elegir? realmente, cuando me dijiste que no estas lista para conocer a mi familia y todo ese tipo de cosas debiste saber que todo iba a terminar.

\- Arnold tu todavía amas a tu ex, realmente no quiero llegar a ocupar el lugar de alguien, rayos ni siquiera se que le viste. No es bonita, es un tanto patética y tiene una extraña relación con él - dijo apuntando a Lorenzo- y el estúpido cuatro ojos que vive con ella.

\- ¿de que hablas? - dije mirándola y a Lorenzo. - Si decidí comprometerme contigo, fue por algo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, no la he visto desde el colegio.

\- Ahora entiendo todo - dijo mi mejor amigo - Por eso todo el teatro ¿verdad Samy? - Tu - dijo mirándome - tu eres el cabeza de balón. - lo mire sorprendido solo ella me había llamado así.

-¿como sabes?

\- Realmente Samantha todo este teatro era por eso? Por ella? -Lorenzo la miraba molesto y ella comenzó a ponerse roja.

\- No sabes lo que dices.

\- Tu sabías quien era el verdad? Pero que no eran algo así como amigas?

\- ¿Realmente crees que podríamos ser amigas? Tu estas loco por ella, el estúpido de Braynie pegado a ella como su guardespaldas y vivían juntos, probablemente ahora lo hagan, y siempre con su pose de salvadora y victima, ayudando a los nerds, y con sus obras de caridad, ¿quien se cree? Santa Teresa Que si lo sabía, claro, ella sabía cuanto me gustaba Arnold. Y tu fuiste tan tonto al no saberlo. Entonces no eras tan unido a ella, simplemente eres uno mas de sus muchos...

\- ¡CALLATE! - nunca vi a mi mejor amigo molesto - ¿Que puedes saber tu?

\- Era obvio, tenía su fotografía en su diario, "oh realmente lo hecho de menos aunque ahora esta con Samantha, espero que ella sea buena" esa tonta dejaba su libreta alli donde hablaba de mí. No iba a dejar que Arnold estuviera con alguien que no fuera yo.

\- de que rayos hablan? - dije molesto y sabiéndome parte de una mentira.

\- Espera - dijo Lorenzo - Créeme que solo por ser mujer no te he golpeado por hablar así de mi hermanita. - saco su celular y contesto.

\- Que? - dijo alarmado - cuando sucedió? esta bien? Claro ¿esta en casa de Bob? ¿no? ¿donde? - el me miro y comenzó a reír - Claro se donde es, claro Charly yo te avisare cualquier cosa.

\- Samantha, creo que esta conversación terminó - dijo él - a menos que Arnold tenga algo que decir, pero creo que se te irá tu vuelo y deja a Arnold en paz. Vamos viejo tenemos que hablar. - El me jalo del brazo y dejamos a Samantha allí en medio del aeropuerto.

\- No creo que sea correcto - dije deteniéndome.

\- Créeme amigo ella - dijo mirándola - se marchará, si realmente te quisiera arreglaría esto. - dijo viéndola dirigirse al área de abordaje.

\- No debí hacer lo mismo yo?

\- estas aquí, ¿no?

Mire el reloj y vi que era casi media noche.

\- Antes de ir a tu casa, vamos a tomar algo debemos hablar.

El restaurant esta casi vacío, mi amigo llama varias veces a alguien pero frustrado cuelga el teléfono. Lorenzo pide un refresco y unos nachos su mezcla de tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- Realmente no puedo en tender que sucedió hace rato - dije - y que tiene Helga que ver en todo esto y como es que tu sabes de ella? - el me sonríe y vuelve al celular.

\- Vaya que eres un genio, pero primero dime el numero de tu casa. - Se lo dicto y el lo marca.

\- Es mas de media noche ¿quieres avisar que no llegaremos? viejo no vivo allí. - el me calló con un dedo y sonrió.

\- Hola Stella preciosa - dijo a mi madre. - Laqmento si es muy tarde para llamar ¿no te desperte? imagino que no - dijo el sonriendo. - ¿Podrás hacerme el favor de pasarme a tu visita? si, exactamente.

\- Lorenzo ¿que rayos sucede? - dije molesto.

\- Espera - dijo tapando la bocina - Hola hermosa, como te sientes? mañana iremos a verte y tenemos mucho que hablar así que dile a ese papanatas que debe cuidarte que lo golpeare cuando lo vea. Descansa, saludos a todos.

\- cuando hablamos de Helga, ¿te refieres a ella? - dijo mostrándome una fotografía tomada cinco años atrás en el pino de navidad de casa de su hermana, pocas semanas después de conocernos.

\- Si, es ella - lucía tal como la recordaba, parecía muy triste, aun llevaba la escayola que le pusieron en el brazo y la acompañaba un hombre rubio y una joven muy parecida a ella, a el hombre lo conocía, lo vi con ella aquella vez en el aeropuerto.

\- Ese hombre quien es?

\- Charlie, mi hermano y ella es Olga, la hermana de Helga. - Pudiste conocerlos pero te negaste a ir a Canadá.

\- ¿Tu la conoces? Entonces, ella es tu hermanita?

\- Así es viejo, vaya realmente no creí que tu fueses el cabeza de balón, de haberlo sabido te la hubiera representado antes.

Veo la foto nuevamente y me doy cuenta que realmente pude estar cerca de ella y siempre la perdí, realmente ahora veo que no fue ella, fui yo, tomo mi refresco mientras lo escucho hablar y ver que realmente ella está mejor lejos en esa vida sin mí.

\- Iremos a verla mañana, así que vamos a descansar. - dijo Lorenzo y me quede congelado pues al fin lo que tanto espere sucedería y no me sentía para nada listo.

* * *

**Hola, como se la han pasado? Felices fiestas, feliz año, realmente creo que nos veremos hasta el año entrante pero ahora si, no hay excusa, están por encontrarse. Veamos que pasa mientras Helga se recupera, ¿podrán sanar las viejas heridas? o sera más grande el dolor?**

**Disfruten sus vacaciones, gocen a su familia y amigos y que este año que inicia Dios conceda las peticiones de su corazón.**

Saludos Regios

Ires

(pd. si ven uno o que otro error lo siento es dificil escribir con una sola mano :D)


	6. Reencuentro

**Feliz inicio de año! Espero que este año logren todo lo que se proponen.**

**Saludos Ires**

**Discleimer: Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

Me quedo dando vueltas en la cama, había pensado en ella todo este tiempo, pero ahora también pienso en Samantha en como por lo que dijo Lorenzo sabía quien era Helga y ella me dijo que no le importaba quien fuera ella estaba dispuesta a esperar, ahora ya no se hasta donde toda nuestra relación fue real o no para ella.

Realmente me hubiera gustado haberle preguntado ¿porque? Pero no creo tener el animo de llamarle y preguntar, de modo que en lugar de estar en cama más tiempo me pongo en pie y salgo a la cocina, el reloj marca las 5:30 am y se que no me volveré a dormir, de modo que saco un álbum de fotos y lo llevo conmigo, Lorenzo duerme en el sofá y se que no despertará aun.

Pongo el agua para un café y comienzo a mirar las fotos, todas son del tiempo que Helga estuvo en casa, mamá hizo un hermoso álbum para ella pero no se lo dio pues desapareció antes de que estuviera listo. Lo dejo abierto en mi foto favorita, es el ultimo día del año y ella esta recostada en mi hombro mirando el mar mientras ríe por el agua en sus pies y mis ojos están en ella.

\- Buenos días tu debes ser mi vecino - dijo un rubio saliendo del baño. - Soy Braynie...

\- Hola, nos conocimos antes - digo sorprendido por la casualidad de verlo nuevamente.

\- Eres el hermano de Phoebe, ¿cierto? Mi novia no esta, fue a ver a su familia, vivo con ella espero no te moleste.

\- No realmente.

\- Es genial al fin conocerte, el casero me dijo que eres doctor.

\- Así es, ¿quieres café?

\- Si - dijo el acercándose a la mesa y mirando el álbum lo veo sorprendido con las fotos y la voz de Lorenzo me distrae.

\- Viejo sabes que el café es mi kriptonita porque haces esto de madrugada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Braynie?

\- Lorenzo ¿que haces aquí? ustedes se conocen?- pregunto el.

\- Si - dijo Lorenzo.

\- Helga me comentó que vendrías pero pensé que hasta la siguiente semana, estaba preocupada por donde te quedarías, no tenemos mucho espacio pero podemos acomodarnos.

\- Así que era cierto, Charlie me lo dijo pero creí que era un chiste.

\- Somos novios. ¿No te lo dijo ella?

\- Ire a arreglarme. - dije tomando el álbum, sabiendo que "ella" era Helga a quien apenas después de tanto reencontraba y no sabía realmente como me sentía al respecto con eso.

\- Y donde esta Helga? - pregunto Lorenzo, pero estoy seguro que él si sabe donde esta.

\- No llego anoche, dijo que estaba en casa de su familia, su madre la mando a dormir cuando estábamos hablando. - Lo miro y se que realmente no sabe de que habla, pues su madre hace años que no habla con nadie de su familia de eso estoy seguro.

\- Claro - dijo el y me miro - No por ser el mejor amigo significa que conoces su historia, Arnold ve a arreglarte tu madre nos espera a desayunar.

\- Que significa eso? - pregunto el rubio mirando a Lorenzo.

\- Que no debes tomar el titulo de novio si ni siquiera sabes donde estuvo ayer y donde paso la noche, lo que si te digo es que su única familia con quien ella estaría es Olga, cuando la localices pregúntale por su madre. No tardes Arnold.

\- Realmente no se que le pasa - dije al verlo salir - realmente ¿vive Helga aquí?

\- Si es su departamento, ¿ustedes se conocen? a claro, debieron ser compañeros de escuela ¿cierto? por eso las fotos, le diré que al lado vive un amigo suyo - dijo el joven dándose la vuelta y entrando en la habitación.

Miro la foto nuevamente y me doy cuenta que ella realmente no hablo de mi, cuando yo cada día simplemente parecia que no podía sobrevivir sin ella.

_Flash back._

\- Hey Arnold - dijo Harold en el comedor yo estaba con mis compañeros de mesa que temblaron al verlo pararse a nuestro lado - Realmente te dejo? que gracioso creí que no tenía el valor de hacerlo, pero al final demostro que es una cobarde.

\- Debes callarte - dije molesto.

\- ¿Acaso no es verdad? es tan cobarde como para matar a su madre y huir?

\- no sabes lo que dices.

\- ¿realmente se fue sin decirte verdad tonto? fuiste tan tonto en creer en ella y solo te uso cierto?

\- CÁLLATE - dije levantándome pero unas manos me detuvieron antes de que lo matara a golpes.

\- Detente - dijo Gerald mirándome

\- No vale la pena viejo.

\- Tu cállate traidor - dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo del comedor.

el trabajador social me llamo a su oficina, al parecer a partir de lo sucedido habían puesto a alguien mas interesado por los alumnos, claro se ahoga el niño y tapan el pozo y aunque los últimos meses me enviaron a consejería no ayudo, realmente la veía en todos lados era como si me estuviera volviendo loco de modo que solo tuve la oportunidad viaje a Florida y de allí a la universidad esperando olvidarle, esperando seguir adelante, pero siempre con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

_Fin flash back._

\- ¿A donde vamos? - dije mientras buscaba que me dijera a donde quería ir, y si era verdad que íbamos a verla.

\- A tu casa, tu madre nos invito a desayunar.

\- Claro y esto tiene que ver con que...

\- Arnold realmente seguirás molesto con ellos?

\- Tu sabes todo lo que ocurrió.

\- No, no lo sé, solo se que ellos no querían verte correr por el mundo buscando a Helga y ella no quería ser encontrada, así que estas siendo irracional.

\- Irracional? porque la amaba?

\- ¿La amabas? tu corriste a los brazos de Samantha cuando ella te presento la oportunidad.

\- ¿No fuiste tu quien me dijo no la dejes pasar?

\- No sabía que quien lloraba por ti era mi hermanita, además es bueno ambos maduraron, ahora es tiempo de arreglar las diferencias y seguir adelante, si eso es posible. Pero dime, ¿has intentado arreglar todo en casa?

\- Ayer fui - dije sonriendo - No había nada que arreglar, de hecho hasta hable con Gerald, lo vas a concer mas tarde.

\- Y a tu hermana.

\- Claro, a ella también, pero dime Lorenzo - dije sin despegar mis ojos del camino -¿Y si no lo es?

\- Pues - dijo sabiendo a que me refería - Permitirás que se cierre el circulo y seguirás adelante.

\- Claro - digo cuando estacionandome frente a casa de mama, el se baja de mi auto y entra como si fuese su casa, yo me quedo mirando el lugar donde crecí, es sábado y mis padres están en casa, aunque raras veces no están no puedo negar que extraño mi vida como su hijo, las vacaciones y el tiempo con ellos, pero de una forma me sentí traicionado por todo lo que decidieron por mi sobre Helga y por eso huí con los abuelos, quienes al final solo me acompañaron en silencio.

Quizá es tiempo de que realmente deje atrás todo dolor, todo en lo que me convertí tras la partida de Helga, y no es que la culpe, simplemente deje que pasara, ayer volví a casa después de mucho tiempo, arregle mi relación con Phbs y con Gerald y quizá pueda arreglarlo también con Helga, de una forma u otra cerrar ese capitulo que sigue inconcluso.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es a Christine venir a abrazarme, abro los brazos y la estrecho, no puedo creer que esta preciosa niña casi adolescente es mi hermanita pequeña que corría a mis brazos y no se dormía a menos que conmigo.

\- Hermano porque ya no vienes a la casa?

\- Sabes que estoy ocupado en el hospital.

\- Claro y antes la escuela, realmente te volviste muy aburrido - dijo mientras entrabamos a casa- Te has perdido de toda la diversión, me gustabas mas antes.

\- Realmente creo que si era mejor antes.

\- Prométeme algo hermano - dijo ella mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules - Dejaras de pelear con mamá.

\- Yo no peleo con ella.

\- Claro que si y después se la pasa llorando todo el tiempo.

\- Realmente lo siento - dije mirándola preocupado - No lo sabía.

\- Si ya no sabes muchas cosas. - dijo ella sonriendo - Ahora vamos al comedor.

La casa como siempre es un jolgorio, mis padres sonríen al verme entrar y Lorenzo no esta por ningún lado y mis hermanas ríen por algo que dijo Gerald.

\- Hola Cariño. - dice mi madre abrazándome como hacia mucho que no lo hacía, parecía demasiado feliz.

\- Hola mamá. ¿Donde esta Lorenzo?

\- El vendrá en un momento, tenía algo que hacer -dijo mi madre.

\- En la habitación de huéspedes - dijo Amy tomando de su malteada.

\- Vuelvo en momento - dije dándome la vuelta, mi padre le dice algo a mamá que no logro escuchar y voy hacia la habitación, realmente es mi área menos preferida de la casa, me detengo al escucharlo hablar molesto, la puerta esta abierta y parece que discute con alguien.

\- Realmente crees que esperaba verte así?

\- No, yo, fue un accidente.

\- Pudo pasarte algo peor - dijo el molesto - Si solo no dejaras que tus emociones te controlaran.

\- ¿Tu no sabes que paso?

\- claro que si, puedo intuirlo.

\- No es lo que crees - dijo ella - Además estoy... - golpe la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

\- ¿Lorenzo? - dije y mi corazón latía desbocado.

\- Adelante viejo, creo que no necesito presentártela porque ya la conoces cierto - dijo apartándose y me quedo sin aliento porque realmente es ella y se ve como la vi la ultima vez antes que se marchara.

\- ¿Helga?

\- Hola Arnold.

\- Chicos porque no vienen a desayunar - dijo mi padre interrumpiendo el momento, Helga se puso de pie y Lorenzo la abrazo mientras yo solo me di la vuelta sin decir todo lo que tenía que decirle.

**PoV Helga. **

Me quedo congelada cuando Lorenzo habla con él, realmente estoy sorprendida de ver a mi amigo y sobre todo verlo a él, aunque toda la noche no dormí sabiendo que lo vería pero ahora me siento intranquila pues la mirada de decepción de Lorenzo me lastima mas que todo lo que pudo decirme.

\- Chicos porque no vienen a desayunar - Miles me sonríe sobre el hombro de su hijo y de Lorenzo y se que el puede entender mi predicamento, Lorenzo me abraza y salimos de la habitación.

\- Eres tan torpe Pataki - me dice besando mi mejilla como cada vez que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir cuando el recuerdo de Arnold estaba fresco en mí.

\- Helga cariño ¿dormiste bien?

\- si. - dije agradecida

\- Ya la viste hermano - dijo Amy a Arnold - Luce igual de linda que antes no.

\- Si -dijo sin mirarme.

\- Ustedes se conocen? Lorenzo no sabía que ustedes... - dijo Phoebe mirándolo.

\- De hecho si, ella es cuñada de mi hermano, la conocí en mi primer año en Harvard, era una flacucha llorona que parecía haber peleado con una bola de matones antes de abordar el autobús - dijo el contando la historia que se hizo tan famosa en Canadá cuando íbamos a algún lado - Estábamos allí en medio de un paradero, ambos solitarios y ella parecía demasiado abatida mientras leía una carta de aceptación a Harvard - lo miro asustada, eso no es parte de el guión, el esta realmente diciendo lo que paso. - Lo imaginan, cuando vi que ella estaría en la misma escuela que yo dije, debe ser mi amiga aun con todos sus golpes esta allí en medio de una tormenta viajando sola a Canada y charlamos un poco, pero bueno fue un poco grosera en ese momento, al parecer la carta venía acompañada de algo mas que me dejo para ir a hablar por teléfono, al final pareció que no hablo con nadie y dejo un mensaje en la contestadora, y bueno despues de eso nos reencontramos en casa de Charlie y desde entonces somos mejores amigos.

\- Vaya Helga - dijo Phoebe - Que pequeño es el mundo no, Arnold también estudio allí.

\- ¿Y nunca se encontraron? - dijo Christine sorprendida.

\- Es una escuela grande - dije yo tomando un poco de café.

\- Eso es cierto - dijo Stella - Y la biblioteca ni se diga.

\- Pero Arnold no la frecuentaba - dijo Lorenzo riendo - El prefería los deportes.

\- Bueno quizá por eso nunca se encontraron. - dijo Gerald - Helga nunca fue fans de los deportistas.

\- Muy gracioso cabeza de cepillo.

\- Oye - dijo Phbs.

\- De hecho - dije sin mirar a nadie - Si nos topamos algunas veces, bueno realmente casi siempre su nombre estaba debajo del mío en la biblioteca, pero el salía de allí mucho antes que yo y nunca nos encontramos, solo me encontré con su nombre.

\- Pero si - dijo el y el timbre de mi teléfono lo hizo enmudecer.

\- Están prohibidos los teléfonos en la mesa - dijo Amy mirándome.

\- Solo hoy para ella están permitidos - dijo Stella.

\- ¿Si? -dije contestando. - Lo siento mucho, paso un accidente, si, puedo ir, no se preocupe, salgo para allá, ¿Braynie lo sabe? Si lo siento le llamare en un segundo y llego en unos minutos. Yo lo siento debo irme debo ir a trabajar

\- Helga ayer tuviste un accidente.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo perder esta noticia, lo siento yo...

\- Viejo porque no la llevas - dijo Lorenzo mirando a Arnold - Y la traes de regreso.

\- Yo puedo tomar un taxi. - dije envalentonada.

\- Esta bien, vamos te llevaré - dijo sin mirarme y poniéndose de pie.

\- Te mataré - dije a Lorenzo antes de levantarme y sin decir mas salí detrás de Arnold rumbo al trabajo y sintiéndome como si fuera a mi juicio.

* * *

**Realmente no me había olvidado de esta historia, la verdad estoy tratando de terminarla pronto, porque me ofrecieron un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, en otro estado y en una zona fuera de la zona wifi, internet y todo lo que tiene que ver con esta red inmensa que no llega a muchas zonas de nuestro hermoso país, así que actualizaré pronto. **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos estaremos viendo pronto por aquí. **

**IRES **


	7. Chapter 7

**SILENCIO**

Me quedo mirándola salir del auto, no pude decir nada, sus ojos me miran un segundo y después nada, ella se gira y entra en el alto edificio donde trabaja, el ronroneo del auto me recuerda que no puedo bajar porque no hay lugar de estacionamiento y si lo dejo en doble fila, probablemente tenga que ir a recuperarlo en el corralón.

Quiero decirle que iré a dar una vuelta pero ella no me lo permite y quisiera poder regresar el tiempo unos segundos, durante todo el camino quise decir tantas cosas pero parecían vacías, no esa no es la palabra realmente parecían una acusación, demostraban todo el enojo, el dolor y lo que siento dentro de mi después de todo este tiempo.

Realmente se que no es justo para ninguno de los dos y esto ha sido por las ultimas palabras de Lorenzo antes de salir de casa, "_no hables hasta escuchar su versión" _estoy seguro que sabía que lo primero que haría era reclamarlo, pero ¿no estaba en mi derecho?

Arranco el auto esperando dar una vuelta antes de que ella saliera y me detengo en la esquina pues encuentro un lugar donde estacionarme. Me bajo del auto y choco contra una morena que sale de la cafetería cargando varios cafés que se derramaron y ella grito asustada.

\- Lo siento en verdad - dije mirándola preocupado.

\- Fue mi culpa estaba distraída - ella me miro y luego sonrió - ¿Arnold?

\- He, si lo siento yo no te... ¿Rhonda?

\- Vaya cuanto tiempo, guau luces genial, realmente no creí volverte a ver. ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Vine a dejar a Helga.

\- Después de tanto tiempo?¿siguen juntos?, eso es bueno, creí que después de que ella se marchara creí que ustedes ya sabes.

\- No solo, necesitábamos hablar.

\- Es bueno, realmente ella estaba muy enamorada de ti, digo no es que fuéramos muy amigas, pero si hubo un tiempo en que lo fuimos y simplemente yo lo arruine, todo lo que te puedo decir es que todo lo que hace lo ha meditado suficiente tiempo.

\- Ahora tengo que irme.

\- Claro nos vemos después -dijo ella.

Camino hacia el periódico pensando en sus palabras, ¿realmente la conocía? ¿cuanto tiempo Helga medito sobre el huir?

\- Realmente no la conocías Arnold - digo a la nada y entro en el periódico para ir a buscarla y veo en la recepción a Braynie el debe saber donde la puedo encontrar.

\- Hola, Braynie.

\- Ah que tal... - me dice distante - ¿que buscas?

\- Helga vino y me pidieron llevarla a casa.

\- ¿A casa? a su casa o a que casa.

\- A casa de mis padres - digo.

\- Realmente ella nunca me lo dijo pero porque se refugia en casa de unos desconocidos cuando tiene a sus padres en la misma ciudad.

\- Si ella no te lo dijo no tengo porque hacerlo.

\- Sabes tengo años conociéndola, creí realmente conocerla después de pasar todo el tiempo juntos, quizá debí haber preguntado, quizá debí haber sido mas metiche, no lo sé, pero realmente se que nunca la conocí, ¿que tienes tu que ver en su vida? ¿en su pasado?

\- Yo...

\- Realmente no debería preguntarlo las fotos son tuyas verdad. ¿ustedes eran novios o algo así?

\- Somos amigos.

\- Que raro nunca te menciono.

\- Se que no había nada que contar, ¿donde esta ella?

\- Ahora quizá en su casa, se marcho hace un rato.

\- ¿Que? - dije dándome la vuelta y dejándolo allí, debía encontrarla antes de que llegara a casa o no solo mi madre me mataría, todos allí me desollarían vivos.

Conduzco intentando encontrarla, aunque si tienen los mismos hábitos de largas caminatas realmente puede ya estar llegando a casa. Me detengo y pienso dónde pudo ir, cruzo la ciudad y paso frente a nuestra vieja secundaria, aunque ha crecido la urbe hay sitios que no cambian y pienso en aquel chico que fui y que no encuentro en ningún lado y no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi abuelo _"la vida es como un libro siempre debes volver al principio, allí encontrarás las respuestas del Final"_

Me detengo en la orilla del bosque, cerca de donde hable con ella la primera vez después de volver y apagó el auto, si todo fuera tan fácil y simple como aquella vez quizá todo este embrollo se solucionaría pero se que no es así.

Bajo del auto frustrado y camino un poco, ha empezado a llover y creo que es hora de volver a casa cuando escucho su voz llamándome.

**POV HELGA**

Le agradezco con una mirada cuando me bajo del auto y corro hacia mi oficina que se encuentra en el quinto piso, se tengo mucho que pensar pero en estos momentos solo quisiera acurrucarme debajo de mil mantas y llorar algo que realmente no puedo hacer. Al abrirse el elevador mi jefe habla con su secretaria y me mira, su puro que cuelga de sus labios casi se cae.

\- Pataki que te sucedió?

\- Me atropellaron ayer, lo siento por no haberme presentado, se que...

\- Debiste reportarte, realmente no debes trabajar así, sabes lo que me puede hacer los de la oficina del trabajo vuelve a casa y descansa.

\- Lo siento tanto, se que apenas estoy empezando pero...

\- Nada, cuando tu medico te de tu alta medica regresa y hablaremos. Anda vete, tengo un diario que imprimir y una reportera menos.

\- ¿Brayine llego?

\- Si esta en el primer piso revisando la impresión, encuentralo allá pero no lo distraigas.

Bajo de nuevo pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer, o como enfrentar a lo que viene delante y las puertas se abren de nuevo y me topo con mi mejor amigo que me mira asustado.

\- ¿Que rayos te paso?

\- Hola, lamento no haber llegado anoche.

\- Helga ¿que sucedió?

\- Cruce sin fijarme una calle y bueno me golpeo un coche,estoy bien no te preocupes.

\- No estas bien, ¿porque no me llamaste?

\- Sabía que te preocuparías, ademas Gerald estaba conmigo.

\- Y ese chico que? Es tu novio?

\- Bry - dije sorprendida del tono de molesta con el que me hablo. - Es un amigo.

\- Vamos te llevaré a casa.

\- No, yo - dije - me quedaré en otro lado mientras me recupero.

\- ¿en tu casa? tu madre te dijo algo por vivir conmigo - lo miro y después al piso.

\- A mi madre eso no le interesa, realmente - no podía continuar sin que las ganas de llorar me invadieran - Realmente no es algo que debemos hablar.

\- ¿Porque? porque siempre parece que me ocultas cosas que al final todos los demás saben, ¿dime porque?

\- Es muy difícil.

\- No lo es realmente, creo que eres demasiado infantil para aceptar que las crisis adolescentes pasaron, estoy cansado de tus secretos, al principio me pareció algo que con el tiempo dejarías atrás, pero no se si eso es así, dime donde estuviste?

-Con unos amigos.

\- ¿Y ellos son?

\- Alguien de mi pasado, yo debo arreglar algunas cosas.

\- Helga porque no dejas el pasado donde esta y sigues adelante.

\- No es tan fácil - dije.

\- Lo es, vayámonos de aquí, tu y yo, busquemos otro lugar donde estar.

\- No puedo, debo estar aquí.

\- Helga yo no, no puedo seguir con todo esto - dijo él - realmente creí que Samantha me había mentido sobre ti pero veo que tuvo razón.

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Sobre que me romperías el corazón.

\- No quiero eso, pero aun no estoy lista...

\- Ni yo para continuar con esto - dijo el mirándome a los ojos - Me ofrecieron ir a hacer mi pasantía en otro periódico en el extranjero, no había aceptado por ti, pero creo que es lo mejor.

\- Bry yo no quiero...

\- Olvídalo - dijo sonriendo - Imagine que nuestro final sería diferente, pero realmente las cosas no son como las imaginamos ¿verdad?

\- Braynie por favor.

\- Descansa, saluda a Lorenzo de mi parte - dijo tomando una pila de periódicos - La renta esta hasta el próximo mes, pero dejare la habitación lo antes posible.

Me deja allí en medio pasillo sola, me doy la vuelta y salgo de el periódico, quizá fue un error haber vuelto, debí quedarme en Canadá, o quizá mejor haberme marchado, se de que habla, yo misma recibí la misma propuesta de trabajo pero había propuesto en mi corazón volver aquí.

Camino en silencio por las calles de la ciudad, camino sin ver la dirección la lluvia comienza a caer suavemente como una pelusa y me detengo cuando mi pie resbala, no puedo creer que llegue a este lugar y sonrío por la ironía de la vida, me meto en la hierba que ha crecido y camino hasta la roca junto al riachuelo donde años atrás lave mis heridas.

Realmente me siento perdida, vacía, creí que al volver las cosas quizá se solucionarían pero realmente parece que no hay nada que arreglar, ni que perdonar, ni siquiera que decir, pienso en el viaje de casa de los Shortman al trabajo al lado de Arnold en silencio, fue abrumador, después de decirle a donde iba el simplemente miro al frente y no dijo más.

Las palabras querían salir de mis labios pero estaban sellados, ¿que podía decirle? Realmente todo lo que había pensado, ensayado, repetido a mi misma y a los demás me parecía insuficiente para lograr sanar lo que lastime aquella vez que me marche, ahora realmente no se si hice lo correcto, quizá si me hubiera quedado a su lado hubiera llegado al mismo final, o quizá hubiésemos terminado más heridos de lo que estamos, no tengo idea, simplemente quisiera poder hablar y decir las cosas.

Miro el agua y pienso en aquella vez que nos vimos y el fue bueno conmigo limpiando mi herida y sonriendo a pesar de que todos me rechazaban, ¿que hubiera dicho esa niña?

\- Hola Arnold - digo a la nada, se que no puede escucharme, pero estoy segura de que es la única forma en que sacaré esto que me esta provocando dolor de cabeza, es como si fuera una olla de presión y si no lo digo explotaré. - Realmente estoy loca - digo a mi misma mientras miro el agua correr en el riachuelo y me mojo con la lluvia.

\- Se que realmente no tengo cara para hablar contigo y decirte esto, pero realmente lo siento, siento todo lo que paso, siempre supe que era una mala chica para ti, no quise romperte el corazón, pero realmente por una vez en mi vida quise ser egoísta, era tan feliz a tu lado que no pensé en nadie mas que en mí, sabía que al llegar el verano tu te marcharías a tener una mejor vida sin mi, que todos se irían tarde o temprano y yo continuaría viviendo mis días de oscuridad y mis noches de terror al lado de mis padres, así que no me importo ser egoísta porque al final tu me diste felicidad.

Me quedo callada y siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas y comienzo a reír mientras el dolor comienza a reptar dentro de mi para poder salir.

\- Pero mientras estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, consciente de que estaba por morir sabía que no debía haberte arrastrado conmigo, que mi dolor te causaría a ti dolor, que cuando vieras lo que era yo te perdería antes de tiempo y quizá no te volvería a ver y realmente tu me mantuviste a tu lado, se que fuiste tu, cuando supe que no había muerto escuche tu voz, furiosa hablando con tu padre sobre cambiar tus sueños por quedarte a mi lado y eso me dio miedo, no creas que fue por el saberte a mi lado el resto de mi vida, más bien, porque mi egoísmo te alejaba de tus sueños y tus metas y no podía permitírmelo, en ese momento en que te vi allí a mi lado sabía que debía marcharme, que debía dejarte atrás y fue por eso que me fui, para que tu lograras ser lo que ahora eres.

Ese día en tu graduación te vi - digo limpiándome las lagrimas y puedo casi volver a verlo allí en medio del jardín de la escuela sonriendo con su birrete - lucías fabuloso, siempre te vi, de alguna manera aunque dije que solo te vi en la biblioteca realmente no fue así, creo que me convertí en tu acosadora, no puedo creer que Lorenzo no se dio cuenta, se que tu no lo hiciste porque siempre parecías distraído y Samantha de algún modo se que sabía que yo te amaba y buscaba alejarte de mí, ¿sueno paranoica? realmente estoy segura de eso, pero te vi en aquel partido donde lograste encestar el ultimo punto para ganar, estuve allí cuando golpeaste al estúpido que molestaba a esa chica de zoología y realmente estuve allí cuando le pediste a Samantha ser tu novia. - Las lagrimas detienen mis palabras y cubro mi rostro con mis manos.

\- No se porque te digo esto si ni siquiera me estas escuchando, pero solo quería decirte que me perdones, fui demasiado cobarde para decirte algo, o para acercarme allá, tanto así que me dio pavor que Lorenzo supiera que tu eras tu porque me obligaría a hablar contigo y no creí tener el valor, realmente aun no lo tengo, pero perdóname, yo realmente te eche de menos y realmente no lo merezco, tu me diste en este lugar una oportunidad que nadie me daba y se que la eche a perder, pero quisieras volver a ser mi amigo... - El silencio me envuelve y las ramas de los arboles se mecen sobre mí mientras la lluvia se intensifica y comienzo a tener frío.

\- Todo eso que dijiste no es suficiente para aclarar la situación - la voz detrás de mi me deja congelada y me quedo alli esperando que sea parte de mi imaginación, se que no lo es cuando continua hablando - pero realmente debes saber que yo también te extrañe y realmente nunca deje de ser tu amigo.

Me giro y lo veo sonreírme como aquella vez y realmente siento que aunque lo lastime las cosas se van a solucionar mejor de lo que en mi mente lo pensé, el da dos pasos y se coloca junto a mí, su mano toma una de las mías y me atrae hacia el en un abrazo y en ese momento todo el dolor comienza a desaparecer.

* * *

**¿Queeeeeeeeeé? ese no era el reencuentro que esperaba! si se que eso paso por su cabeza, pero he estado pensando, pónganse en los zapatos de Arnold ¿como tomarían todo? o en los de Helga, con su carácter, realmente creo que lo unico que harían sería lastimarse, es mejor ver las cosas desde esta perspectiva y después aclarar todo, creo yo, bueno a ver como sigue esta relación en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Mil gracias por leer y por sus preciosos reviews y sus buenos deseos.**

Saludos

IRES


	8. Chapter 8

**Sin mas demora, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, demasiada tardanza, pero bueno lo mejor es que no lo he abandonado. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece.**

* * *

PoV. Helga.

Arnold se detiene frente a nuestro departamento, es extraño llamarlo así porque hasta hace menos de doce horas era mi departamento y de Braynie la luz esta encendida y se que mi ex mejor amigo esta allí, el me mira sin decir nada y sale del auto también. Se que no hemos tenido una gran conversación después de que me subió al auto y condujo a casa para que hiciera mi equipaje, realmente nuestro viaje fue en silencio.

Entro directamente a nuestra habitación y allí esta mi amigo haciendo las maletas y se detiene al escucharme.

\- Volviste - dijo mirándome.

\- Realmente lo siento Braynie - digo con lagrimas en los ojos - Yo, se que...

\- No - dijo el y me envolvió en sus brazos - Realmente he pensado en nuestra conversación y se que fui muy grosero - el me soba la espalda como cada vez que intentaba hacer que dejara de llorar después de una noche de pesadillas. - Pero realmente es extraño saber que al fin ha aparecido alguien que realmente podrá llenar tu corazón, después de todo no fui yo.

\- Tu no entiendes, las cosas no son así. El esta con alguien más.

\- Samantha - dice el - ¿Crees que no sabía quien era el? Digo, viviste años con ella, solo tu no lo conociste. Ahora me es obvio porque huías de sus fiestas cada vez que te invitaba.

\- Siento no haberte dicho la verdad.

\- Pero, ¿porque vives en su casa? No lo entiendo.

\- Ellos me acogieron, cuando tuve problemas en mi casa, es difícil de explicar.

\- Tus padres tenían problemas.

\- Si, mi padre era alcohólico y mi madre era drogadicta, de modo que siempre estaban en problemas - digo lo mas rápido que puedo intentarlo y el se sienta en la cama. - Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria mi madre casi me mata a golpes, de no haber sido por Arnold yo hubiera muerto.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- Crees que es fácil, nunca lo he dicho a nadie, solo a mi familia.

\- Lorenzo lo sabía, verdad.

\- Es mi familia, el me vio en esa situación, lo siento debí confiar en ti, pero es demasiado doloroso aun después de todo este tiempo.

\- Lo siento, debí comprenderlo, debo hacerlo pero aun no puedo, lo siento Helga, me iré.

\- Yo... no vine a detenerte.

\- Lo sé - dijo sonriéndome - Lamento que nos tengamos que separar así.

\- Siempre serás mi amigo - le digo abrazándolo.

\- Lo sé, cuídate.

Al salir cierra la puerta y me quedo allí en medio de esa habitación que realmente era más mía que de él, pues todo lo que hay aquí es mío, viejos recuerdos que simplemente quise borrar y que ahora vuelven como un vendaval. Me siento en la cama y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que hable con Arnold, o mejor dicho lo que dije pensando que no me escuchaba y ahora el sabía todo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso allí sentada en la penumbra cuando la puerta se abre y siento movimiento en la cama, siento su aroma en el aire, es completamente diferente a Brynie y a Lorenzo, me doy cuenta que es lo que le diferencia,es igual al de mis recuerdos.

\- Arnold realmente lo siento.

\- No tienes que disculparte - me dice en un susurro, pero se que le he lastimado, que tiene heridas más profundas de las que los demás pueden ver, porque son parecidas a las mías. - Vamos, mamá debe estarnos esperando. - Se pone de pie y sale de la habitación quizá solo llegamos a esto a ser simplemente ser amigos.

Es raro, que en mis recuerdos todo el tiempo en el auto nos la pasábamos platicando, ahora, simplemente todo ha pasado, somos amigos, el lo dijo, pero ¿de que tipo? probablemente de esos que se lastiman y luego se reconcilian pero nada es igual.

Meto la ropa en mi mochila y salgo, el departamento esta vacío por lo visto Arnold se marcho al auto, siento ganas de llorar, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya no tengo marcha atrás.

Cuando llegamos a casa bajo sin decirle una palabra y entro en la casa donde está Lorenzo sentado en el sofá y me acomodo a su lado, todos miran una película y el me toma de la mano.

\- Dale tiempo - me susurra.

\- Olvídalo quieres. -El no aparece, la película termina y Stella sale a buscar a su hijo.

\- Mañana no iras a trabajar verdad Helga?

\- No, mañana me quedaré en casa.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos - dice Cristine. - Nos vemos mañana.

Lorenzo toma mi mochila y me acompaña a mi habitación, donde me dejo caer en la cama.

\- Helga - me dice él - Helga mírame.

\- Me iré a casa de mi hermana.

\- No puedes hacer eso - me dice él y se que piensa.

\- Realmente no podré vivir así, yo...

\- Helga debes dejar que las heridas sanen.

\- Lo harán aquí o allá, ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Crees que los Shortman te dejarán ir?

\- No te sientas mi psicólogo.

\- No, solo soy tu amigo. Vamos descansa - dijo abriendo la cama, ¿necesitas ayuda para vestirte?

\- Eres tan gracioso.

\- Iré por Phbs - dijo el saliendo del cuarto, pero antes me envolvió en sus brazos y me beso en la frente. - Estarás bien querida hermanita.

Phoebe entro en la habitación en silencio y me abrazo.

\- Verás que todo se arreglara, pero ¿quieres que se arregle?

\- Yo - digo mirandola - no tenemos nada que arreglar, lo que necesitábamos decir ya lo hemos dicho.

\- Bien - dijo ella - Pero promete que esta vez no huirás.

\- He dejado de hacerlo.

\- Excelente, era una muy mala costumbre - Ella me ayuda a desvestirme y a vestirme y me acomoda en la cama. - Si necesitas algo llama.

\- Gracias - dije y me dejo en la habitación.

Los días pasan lentamente, me la paso en cama encerrada en la habitación, mi jefe me ha cambiado de sección y ahora tengo que dar consejos sobre alimentación y amor, en lo que no tengo nada de idea, lo bueno es que Internet me da casi todos los consejos que necesito y después de un par de improvisaciones queda la publicación diaria.

El nunca esta en casa, no nos vemos nunca, realmente se que no quiere verme, yo creo que quizá es mejor, una noche le veo llegar tarde por la ventana, no viene solo, Lorenzo le acompaña en un taxi y me alejo de el cristal.

Se que los sentimientos no se pueden manejar, pero no puedo escapar de esto, quisiera borrar lo que siento en mi corazón, pero ahora es mas difícil porque le he dicho como me sentía y el no dijo nada, me recuesto en la cama e intento dormir, mañana tengo consulta con el medico y me quitará el yeso, al fin seré libre para irme y desaparecer de este lugar y de cualquiera que me lleve a él.

me abrazo a la almohada y cierro los ojos intentando dormir mientras las lagrimas ahogan mi silencio.

POV ARNOLD.

No se cuantos tragos llevo de más, pero realmente estoy harto de esta situación, cada día llego a casa para encontrarme con ella encerrada en su habitación y yo sin el valor de entrar y hablar con ella, pero ¿tengo algo que decirle?

Lorenzo me ha contando sobre todo lo que ha pasado con ella este tiempo, no puedo que nunca me di cuenta que ella estuvo tan cerca. Aun mientras estuve con Samantha, ¿que fue lo que me cegó?

\- Arnold debemos irnos - dice Lorenzo

\- Vamos aun es joven la noche.

\- Porque simplemente no hablas con ella. Ya tiene casi mes y medio encerrada allí y no has dicho nada.

\- No hay nada de que hablar - digo -ella ya lo dijo todo.

Nos detenemos fuera de mi casa y miro el hacia su habitación esta encendida, me giro a pagar el taxi y cuando miro nuevamente la luz esta apagada.

\- Arnold, en dos días es navidad.

\- Lo se, lo se - digo abriendo la puerta.

\- Arnold - dice mi mejor amigo - Deberías dejar de hacer tonterías y hablar con ella, antes que se marche.

\- ¿Se irá? - digo deteniéndome.

\- Eso, creo que depende de ti. - buenas noches.

Me quedo mirando a Lorenzo ir a nuestra habitación, y me quedo en la sala y tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de mi abuelo.

\- Si - escucho su rasposa voz contestar del otro lado.

\- Hola abuelo.

\- Hola pequeño - dice el y sonrió mientras me siento en el suelo. - ¿no puedes dormir?

\- No. ¿Y tu?

\- Sabes que tengo problemas estomacales antes de un viaje.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Como ha estado tu vida ahora?

\- Complicada.

\- ¿Y porque te la complicas?

\- No lo sé, pero tiene una tendencia a huir, ¿no se si lo sabías?

\- Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta, recuerda que si quiere huir, déjalo ir, el sacrificio también es parte del amor.

\- Pero lo hice una vez.

\- Realmente no - dice mi abuelo - ella se marcho y tu te emberrinchaste.

\- Bien.

\- Has hablado con ella.

\- No realmente.

\- Invítala a salir, eso le gusta a las chicas, así conquiste a tu abuela.

\- Claro, me se esa historia.

\- Te veré mañana - dice mi abuelo.

\- Descansa.

Camino en silencio por la oscura casa de mis padres, miro esos lugares donde ella y yo pasamos tantos buenos momentos y se que no estoy dispuesto a perderle nuevamente aunque mi orgullo no quiera saber nada de ella, mi corazón se niega a olvidarla. Miro su puerta y golpeo suavemente.

Ella no responde, quizá es un error.

\- Lo siento, estaba durmiendo - dice ella al abrir la puerta, sus ojos están enrojecidos y se que la he lastimado.

\- Siento despertarte - digo y llevo mi mano a su mejilla donde resbala una solitaria lagrima y descanso mi mano en su mejilla - Me preguntaba si mañana ¿quisieras salir conmigo? Estoy de vacaciones y bueno, podemos ir a tomar algo.

\- Yo... - dice ella y mira el suelo y después a mí - Me encantaría - Su sonrisa me derrite y sin ambos esperarlo me acerco a ella y la beso.


	9. Fin

**Llegamos al final, mil gracias por leer, por seguirme y por su paciente espera, espero que tengan una vida muy prospera y siempre sigan sus sueños, lleguen a donde todos les dicen que no lo harán y amen con todo su corazón. **

**Discleimer... Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Craig Barlett y a Nick.**

* * *

**Pov Arnold.**

**HOY**

_Me detengo en el marco de la puerta de la sala, y observo a Helga rodeada por mi familia, mientras ella con mis hermanas en sus piernas escuchan a mi abuelo contar la clásica historia de navidad, que año con año nos cuentan sobre el significado de la navidad, y la importancia que debe tener en nuestras vidas. _

_Lorenzo y su novia están juntos en otro sofá y Gerald juega con el cabello de mi hermana quien lucha por que la deje escuchar, todos están reunidos alrededor, mamá y papá se abrazan junto al árbol mientras mi abuela toca una suave melodía en el piano. _

_Ella luce hermosa, su cabellera dorada esta trenzada de forma desordenada y el yeso a desaparecido, pero aun tiene que usar un cabestrillo mientras se recupera. El abuelo termina la historia y Christine grita que debemos abrir los regalos. _

_Ella mira los obsequios y no solo eso, las cartas que hay en el árbol, Lorenzo tuvo la fantástica idea, y notese mi sarcasmo de hacer un intercambio de tarjetas navideñas y yo, por supuesto tengo que darle a Helga, y me siento como aquella vez que teía seis años, cuando hicimos para la clase de talleres aquel pequeño buzón para celebrar San Valentín, todos habían tenido que hacer una carta para sus compañeros y cuando la vio rebuscando entre sus tarjetas la revisar cada una de ellas con indiferencia._

_Nol podía negarlo, había amado a Helga desde que le había conocido, ella fue mi primera amiga en el jardín de niños, por alguna razón había temido que mamá me dejara en ese edificio grande y desconocido al que nunca había ido, era solitario y espantoso y lleno de desconocidos además estaba lloviendo y tornaba como si el cielo fuera a caerse. Helga había llegado mientras el luchaba con las lágrimas y puso su mano sobre la de él con una sonrisa y de esa manera le había llevado a la mesa de colorear, en ese momento él en su pequeño corazón y mente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. _

_No lo podía negar sabía que mis mejores recuerdos eran al lado de ella, cuando la volví a ver, supe que ella había pasado por algo duro, más realmente nunca se lo pregunte, en mi mente pensaba que era por el bully recibido en la escuela nunca supe que había algo más. Creí que el estar en mi familia le ayudaría su felicidad aumento mientras estábamos juntos, yo quería vivir la vida que tienen mis padres, quería eso con ella, ser feliz hasta que la muerte nos separará y eso casi ocurrió y entonces la perdí._

_Aquel oscuro recuerdo inundo ese momento de alegría, pero sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo, ahora verla feliz riendo no se compara con el dolor que sentí cuando la encontré bañada en su propia sangre en el piso de la cocina. Sabía que si ella moría, mi vida no tendría sentido, por eso aunque no quería aceptarlo la deje ir, deje que se marchara hace tantos años, sabía que volvería pero no creí que regresaría a casa. _

_Amy comienza a cantar, mientras mi abuela toca un villancico, ella aplaude feliz y en ningún momento mira hacia donde estoy, se que ella sabe que la estoy mirando, Lorenzo niega con la cabeza y sonríe al verme, pero no dice nada. La veo allí sentada junto al sofá y mil recuerdos vienen a mi mente, momentos que pasamos juntos, besos que compartimos y se la quiero a mi lado. _

_Ahora años después nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, disfrutando un segundo de felicidad, se que ella como yo tenemos profundas cicatrices que sanar, pero estoy dispuesto a darle mi roto corazón, pues siempre le ha pertenecido._

\- Vamos es hora de abrir las tarjetas y los regalos. - dijo la abuela sentándose en las piernas del abuelo.

\- Si - dijo Amy - Yo primero.

\- Amy - dijo Phebe - Los invitados primero.

\- Yo se las doy - dijo Christine y tomó las tarjetas de Gerald, Lorenzo y Helga y se las puso en las manos.

_Helga miró las tarjetas, la de Lorenzo era colorida y llena de brillos, la de ella era un poco más conservadora, la broma de mis hermanas la hizo sonreír, cuando ella destapo el nombre de su remitente, supe que ella no esperaba esto y noté__ que su sonrisa cayó, quizá ella no sentía lo mismo, de pronto me sentí inseguro mi corazón comenzar a latir con rapidez y fuerza, vi cómo su frente se arrugo en consternación mientras sus manos sostenían el sobre delante de ella. Después de unos segundos ella abrió con cuidado el sobre y saco el papel construcción y busco maniobrar mientras lo desplegaba frente a ella._

_La inseguridad lleno mi mente, fue algo más que aquella primera cirugía donde tuve que estar, fue algo más, su mirada recorrió el salón mientras sostenía la carta en sus manos, había tardado días en plasmar ese texto en esa tarjeta y ahora en ese momento por un segundo supe que me había equivocado, que había hecho algo tonto, mucho, muy tonto._

_Baje la mirada y vi que mis padres no perdían detalle de su reacción, mamá me miro con una sonrisa, pero sabía que estaba cubriendo su dolor, mire de nuevo a Helga, ella parecía consternada, asustada, quizá Lorenzo tenía razón y En ese momento ella lo abrió y leyó cada palabra que él había escrito allí, que él había pasado la noche intentando decirle, y que había guardado por años en su corazón._

_En ese momento algo sucedió, el sol surgió en medio de una gran tormenta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, el semblante de ella cambió, iluminando su rostro de una manera que hacía muchos años no había visto, sus ojos azules brillaron con reflejos dorados cuando lo encontró con la mirada y sus ojos le dieron la respuesta a aquella carta que él le había escrito._

_Helga se puso de pie y su cabello hondeo a su alrededor mientras ella se acercaba a él, su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente._

_-_ ¿Helga a donde vas? aun no abrimos los regalos.

\- Ahora regreso, debo ir a hablar con tu hermano - dijo ella y salió de la sala y yo la seguí en silencio con mi corazón palpitando rápidamente.

_Helga abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió al patio, había nevado así que hacia frío, ella se envolvió en sus brazos y miro un punto perdido en el patio._

\- Oye hace frío - dije yo notando lo obvio.

\- Sabes - dijo ella - Aquella vez que me encontraste allí - dijo mirando aquel lugar donde la nieve se arrinconaba. - Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que realmente luche por sobrevivir, porque realmente quería estar contigo, porque tu me hacías feliz, y ahora se que todo tiene sentido. Lamento haberte lastimado al marcharme.

\- No te preocupes - dije sonriendole - Creo que todo eso era necesario, para poder llegar a ese momento.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Lo creo.

\- Esto que dice aquí es cierto, ¿de verdad?

\- Realmente... eso me haría el hombre más feliz de este lugar.

\- Tu me haces feliz - dijo ella - Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir.

\- Me lo pagarás con creces. -dije - tome su mano que comenzaba a enfriase y la bese. - ¿Te casas conmigo Helga?

\- Si, y mil veces si. - dijo ella sonriendo, le coloque una sortija en su dedo anular y sabía que ahora nada, ni nadie nos separaría y la beso.

_Amaba a Helga, ella era chica de mis sueños y a través de ese beso quería decírselo, ahora buscaría hacerla feliz y sabía que esta ves lo haría. _

_Cuatro meses después Arnold Shormant y Helga Pataki, nos convertimos en una familia._

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
